


A Safe Haven

by oceans_and_lovers



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, All not Cherik - don't worry, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles is a smitten kitten, Domestic Fluff, Erik Has Feelings, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jealous Erik, M/M, On the Run, Past Domestic Violence, Poor Charles, Protective Erik, Safe Haven AU, Seaside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceans_and_lovers/pseuds/oceans_and_lovers
Summary: "The sea lapped the shore and Charles shifted, resting his head upon his knees, heart thumping and eyes wet with unshed tears.What now..."-After grabbing only a handful of possessions and running, Charles ends up in a small, seaside town, exhausted and alone. But there he meets a certain someone and their kids, and their lives all soon become intertwined.But can Charles be free? Can he ever escape what he's running from?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this after watching 'Safe Haven' and thinking "What about this but Cherik?" 
> 
> I like it so far and have written chapter 2 and plotted the next few, but is this something anyone would like to see continued? I probably will anyway, but thought I'd check.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Charles didn't look back.

The door slammed behind him and he stumbled down the path and onto the street, his breaths ragged as he started running.

He didn't look back and knew he had to push harder, time was short and it was slipping away from him as his lungs burned and tears ran down his face.

Three knocks on Logan’s door, and he could hardly breathe anymore, the darkness and silence pressing against his back and he hammered the glass, again and again.

“What?”

Logan wrenched the door open, and Charles, bleeding, exhausted and sobbing, collapsed over his threshold. 

 

-

 

[12 hours later]

 

“Is that everything?”

Nodding, Charles smiled at the young girl as she rang up his bottle of water.

“You have beautiful hair - I love it.”

From across the counter, the child's face lit up and she twirled on the spot, giggling as her red hair fell across her face.

“My daddy says it makes me look like Ariel.”

“Well,” Charles said, “He's right.”

Still smiling, she reached up to give Charles his change, saying, “Here you go. My name's Wanda by the way.”

“I'm Charles,” - he leaned on the counter as he said it, conscious of others nearby - “Do you run this store by yourself then?”

“No, it's my daddy's, but I sometimes help.”

“Well, thank you Wanda.”

He was reluctant to leave the store, bright and open as it was, yet Charles pulled himself up and waved to the little girl behind the counter as he turned to leave, just as she piped up,

“Would you like a book?”

Immediately she began scrambling up onto the counter, lying on her stomach to point excitedly at the pile of battered books by the window.

“People leave them so you can take one if you want. They're free.”

Biting his lip, Charles picked one from the top with a worn cover, and waved again through the glass as the door closed behind him.

The book he tucked away, but the water he kept out, taking a sip and then a gulp of it, hoping it would settle his stomach.

Where to go from here…

 

The coach he'd arrived on had only just left, yet another wouldn't arrive for hours at least, leaving Charles stranded.

His legs folded beneath him, Charles sat on the beach and ran his fingers through his hair and across the scar on his temple, his thoughts spinning loud and fast in his brain.

If he found work here, if he found somewhere to stay, that would be a start - the hundred dollars in his bin bag wouldn't last long.

The sea lapped the shore and Charles shifted, resting his head upon his knees, heart thumping and eyes wet with unshed tears.

What now...

He wasn't free, he wasn't safe. 

He rubbed his eyes, lying back upon the sand. He'd left quickly, grabbed his most precious possessions and run from that place. Couldn't use his credit cards or his phone, they could be tracked. He couldn't call anyone, not even Raven…

Soon though Charles stood and grabbed his bin bag - no point wasting anymore time, and he headed towards the bustling seafront café. 

 

“So how long you planning on stayin here anyway?”

“I'm not sure.”

“Well we can always do with some extra help in summer, lots of tourists, so you can work here much as you want.”

Charles nodded, and Angie smiled gently as she continued scrubbing the tables, chatting to customers as she went.

“Okay well I guess the only other thing is you gotta remember to look happy, Charles, always smilin. Understand?”

“Yes. Always smile. Keep their cups full too.”

“Yep kid, you got it. Your next shift is tomorrow, 9:00am, don't be late.”

Charles assured her he wouldn't be and was dismissed, with the afternoon free to explore the town.

It was only a small place, with most just passing through on coaches as he should've done, as he'd intended to do.

Instead he'd stayed.

 

Hours later, his book finished and his stomach growling, Charles stood up, brushed the sand off his trousers, and headed towards the store.

 

-

 

“Pietro stop.”

“But Dad I'm not doing anything.”

“I'm not stupid, put everything back where you found it then go outside, play with your sister.”

Pietro whined at that, stomping out the door, and Erik inhaled deeply, pressing his fingers to his eyes and gritting his teeth.

His children were going to be the death of him.

As his son had left, another customer had entered the store, and Erik blinked and had to shake himself a little when he looked up.

The man was young, shorter than himself yet compact and fit. His hair was messily short, like he'd cut it himself, and Erik could have sworn he had blue eyes.

All in all, he was cute.

 

Erik coughed, and scolded himself - checking out customers as soon as they’d walked in the door was a new low, even ones as pretty as this young man. 

“Need any help?”

Damn, he sounded breathless and he was acting like a teenager again, but the other man didn't seem to notice or care, turning and smiling a little at him across the counter.

“Just looking.” 

The man paused then, tilting his head, and said quietly,

“Are you Wanda’s father by any chance?”

Erik frowned at the stranger's soft question and said, “Yes, how do you know her?”

“Don't worry, your daughter served me earlier today,” - the man paused, looking at his feet - “Her hair is lovely.”

Erik let out his breath and smiled.

“She coloured her hair in with marker pens so I had to dye it - her and Pietro had just watched the Little Mermaid, so…red seemed appropriate.”

Erik shrugged, and the young man, apple and crisps in hand, smiled as he approached the counter and said,

“Is Pietro your son?”

“Yes. Twins.”

“Double the trouble,” the stranger chuckled, before he bit his lip and looked away.

“I'm Erik.”

That made the man look at him again and Erik almost blushed - why was he telling this man about his kids, about himself? 

Maybe it was the summer sun getting to him.

“Charles,” the man murmured.

 

They didn't shake hands, as Erik had expected, but the man’s - Charles’ - lips did quirk as Erik gruffly cleared his throat and nodded.

“That everything Charles?”

He rolled the name round his mouth, and Charles seemed taken aback, blinking before shaking his head slowly.

“Um… would you happen to know any rooms for rent round here?”

Erik remained silent for a moment before saying,

“How long you staying for?”

“I don't know.”

Erik shifted from foot to foot, thinking - there were some run-down cottages in the forest down the road but they were quite expensive. Renting a room though would cost even more...

Erik explained the situation, carefully asking about Charles’ budget, but Charles quickly shook his head. 

“It’s, um, okay, I’ll work it out.” - he nodded and began backing away from the counter - “Thank you Erik.”

 

And Charles was gone, having picked up a book and his shopping. He'd waved to Erik as he left, leaving Erik in a daze to which he would never admit to..

“Erik, sweetie, what are you doing?”

“Emma, don't you have a boyfriend to annoy? Oh wait, he left you.”

“Sugar, I dumped him. But what are you doing?”

Erik sighed and turned towards Emma, who was leaning against the store's backdoor, spotless in white as always.

“We were just talking Emma, it’s not like I was kissing him.”

“It was clearly on your mind…”

“It wasn’t like that, I’d only just met him for fucks sake.”

“Really? You were drooling.”

“No I wasn’t.”

 

But Emma just laughed, and Erik grumbled to himself and began tidying up the shop, trying and failing not to think of a certain pair of dazzling blue eyes.

 

-

 

He'd woken up, alone and bleeding.

Bleary eyed, he'd called out but the apartment was empty, the door still ajar.

Shaw staggered to his feet, picking up the knife which lay next to him and stumbling to the table, broken glass cutting into his feet.

There was no time to waste.

After bandaging his side, Shaw grabbed his badge and gun and ran.

 

He had to find him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the sound of the sea that woke him.

His bin bag of possessions didn’t provide much of a pillow, and Charles’ body was sore - from before, and from the rough sand upon which he'd slept.

After asking the man at the store - Erik - he hadn’t attempted to find a bed for the night, choosing instead to sleep beneath the wooden pier, as far from the breaking waves as possible. A bed would have cost money, something he had precious little of.

At least by being outside at such an ungodly hour, Charles could appreciate the quiet of such a small town, sitting up and letting the fresh air fill his lungs.

Soon though he stood, rubbing his eyes and stepping out from the pier’s shadow into the morning light.

“Hey! Charles!”

Charles turned at the voice cutting through the silence, tense and gripping his bag close to his chest.

“Hi.” 

The voice was a familiar one, and Charles relaxed slightly as he saw Erik wave at him and start to jog over.

As he came closer, Charles’ gaze swept over him almost involuntarily - Erik was taller than him, and clearly more muscular, his defined chest obvious as his running top clung to him with sweat. His features were sharp in the early morning sun but Charles could see his expression soften as Erik came to a halt in front of him.

“You’re up early.” Erik said, taking a sip of water, and Charles looked at the waves past Erik's shoulder, replying only with a shrug.

“Wait,” - Erik's eyebrows creased and he twisted slightly to look beneath the pier - “Did… you slept out here, didn't you?”

Charles nodded and closed his eyes, waiting for Erik’s response, embarrassment warming his cheeks.

Considering it had been his first time sleeping rough, it hadn't been terrible, though Charles wasn't eager to sleep underneath the pier again if he could help it - the sand had gotten everywhere, and he hadn't slept for much more than an hour or two.

“Well,” Erik said, “I have a spare room you can rent. Until we get you set up in your own place, if you're going to stay.”

Erik rubbed his neck and squinted down at Charles, “It's, uh, up to you of course.”

Charles shut his mouth as it had fallen open as Erik spoke, and said, “Erik that's so very generous of you, but I wouldn't want to intrude and I don't exactly have much in the way of rent money.”

Erik's voice was gentle yet firm when he replied, his eyes hardening,

“You seem desperate and I can't have you sleeping out here. I can't.”

The two of them swayed together in the breeze that came in from the ocean, and Charles’ eyes were damp when he looked up at Erik who continued, rushing to say,

“It's only a small room, above the garage. Got an ensuite though, and a separate entrance. You'd have to share our kitchen. We don't use the room now.”

“Erik, really thank you, but the rent…”

“$50 a month,” - and Charles begun protest, but Erik just held up his hand to stop him, - “It's not technically on the market or anything but it seems like you need the help. $50 and you buy your own groceries, and occasionally help out with the kids.”

Charles felt his lips pull up into a smile as he said, “I could be a serial killer.”

“Well I really hope you're not, and I can assure you that I'd kill you before you hurt either of my children. You work at Angie's?”

"Yes."

"Well I trust her judgement."

Charles took hold of his bag in one hand and held out the other, his heart beating wildly and smile widening.

“Well you have yourself a deal my friend, so long as your kids don't mind.”

“Wanda already loves you,” Erik said, as he shook Charles’ hand, “Should we swap numbers or do you want to drop by the house later? - it's number 4, across from the store.”

“I'll just drop by after my shift if that's okay, what time's best?”

“Around seven, kids’ll still be up.”

“Thank you Erik. Really.”

Erik gripped Charles’ shoulder then, and Charles inhaled sharply, his pulse strangely increasing beneath the other man's touch.

“It's my pleasure.”

And Erik grinned and begun to jog away down the beach, calling back,

“See you tonight, Charles.”

The sun cast Erik’s shadow upon the dunes as he jogged, and Charles, hopes and nerves fluttering in his chest, watched Erik and his silhouette for as long as he could, his hand resting upon his heart.

 

“Charles, check on table 12 will you, thanks honey.”

“Sure thing Angie.”

Charles wound round the busy tables, tray in hand and a wide smile etched upon his face.

The café was busy as it approached lunchtime, the midday summer sun shining down as all the customers milled around the tables and the sea front. 

Charles' first shift hadn’t been difficult - he’d always been a good student and the other staff at Angie’s were keen to help him out, throwing out hints and tips when he looked as though he was out of his depth. 

“Hey! Charles!”

“Moira.”

She bounded up to Charles, pulling the apron off her waist.

“I’m taking my lunch break, want to join me?”

Charles wiped the table next to him down and turned to nod at Moira, who proceeded to go up to the serving counter and grab some food for them both, chatting to the other staff as she did so.

Making friends hadn’t been part of his plan, yet he couldn’t help it - he’d smiled at Moira when he’d first arrived, and she’d adopted him like the stray puppy he was. 

The thought made Charles smile to himself, when out of the corner of his eye he saw two policemen enter.

Rag in hand, Charles dashed to the counter, tucking himself as much as he could behind the display board and coffee cups.

Heart in his mouth, Charles tried to breathe calmly but couldn’t, his pulse loud in his ears, body stiff and tense.

Not yet, they couldn’t have found him yet.

“Hey Angie,” one of the officers said, and Charles almost whimpered, biting his lip so hard he drew blood, waiting, “You know the owner of the white Honda out front? Parked in the disabled spot?”

Charles sagged against the wall and covered his face with his hands, trying to regain his composure, when Moria tapped his shoulder causing him to jump and swear under his breath.

“Come on Charles, Angie said we have ten minutes, so we can sit out front.”

“Okay, yeah, good idea.”

She squinted at Charles, but he tried to smile to distract her from his weirdness and she must have let it go as she took a hold of his hand and dragged him outside, their lunch held in her other hand.

“So Charles…” - Moira took a bite of her sandwich and swung her legs - “You staying long?”

Charles looked over at her, shrugging as he did so, “I don’t know Moira, we’ll see.”

She didn’t seem to mind his vague answer, choosing to just continue chewing. Clearly it wasn’t odd for people just to pass through here, and Charles was felt a wave of thankfulness pass over him - if people didn’t think he was suspicious, they wouldn't care if he stayed...

“Where are you staying then?”

The question caught Charles off guard, wrapped up in his own thoughts as he was, and he swallowed quickly before saying,

“Um I think the store owner - Erik - is giving me a place to stay.”

“Erik Lehnsherr?!” Moira’s eyes had gone comically wide, causing Charles to chuckle.

“Yes.”

“Goddamn,” Moira muttered, “He must like you then.”

“What?” 

“Erik Lehnsherr isn’t exactly the most open person in this town, that’s all I’ll say.”

And as much as Charles questioned her, all Moira would say is “He’s fine, don’t worry, just… got his guard up all the time, now let’s go or Angie’ll fire us!”

Charles helped Moira up wordlessly and the two of them re-entered the bustling café, yet he continued to mull over Moira’s comments as the afternoon worn on.

He’d met Erik only twice, yet the man had seemed kind and open enough, generous in offering him a place to stay, and a part of Charles admitted he was handsome too.

But who offers a stranger somewhere to stay? And for such cheap rent?

But where else could he go?

Some hint of his conflict must have shown upon his face as more than one of the staff asked if he was okay, but he just forced a smile and continued working, helping Angie clean the place up at the end of the day.

Soon Charles was saying goodbye to the other staff, but he hesitated on the sidewalk, looking between the store and the house across from it which was lit up, welcoming.

It was foolish, dangerous... yet if he kept to himself, if he didn't stay long, it couldn't hurt to stay somewhere warm and get some decent sleep...

 

-

 

“Wanda, get away from the window and finish your picture.”

“But Daddy! I want to make sure Charles knows which house to go to!”

Erik picked up yet another cushion off of the living room floor and placed it on the couch, stepping over his son, who was lying face down on the floor, to make his way over to Wanda who had her nose pressed against the window.

“I told him our house number, he’ll find us,” Erik said, tapping Wanda’s shoulder and smoothing down her hair, “And didn’t you want to finish your picture before he arrives? Otherwise it won’t be a surprise gift.”

Much to Erik’s relief, Wanda climbed down away from the window and back to the coffee table which was littered with pens and pencils and started drawing again.

“Pietro? Sit up please.” 

“No.”

Pietro kicked his feet, and Erik was sorely tempted to pull on the boy’s heels, but that would make him a bad parent - if only Emma were here, being only the godmother she'd be able to get away with it...

Instead he stood over Pietro with his hands on his hips, saying, “Now, Pietro. Don’t make me ask again.”

Pietro sat up then and glowered with the intensity of someone twice his size, yet Erik merely raised his eyebrow and said, “Tell me what’s wrong? Charles is going to arrive any minute and you need to be nice.”

“I don’t want Charles to come! I don’t want to be nice to him!”

Pietro ducked his head, and Erik frowned before crouching down next to his son.

“Hey, why’s that?”

“We don’t know him, and he’s invading our house! He might be mean and you might shout at each other!”

“Charles is nice Pietro,” Erik said, placing a hand lightly upon his son’s back, “And he needs somewhere to stay. He’s desperate.”

Pietro just shook his head and curled in upon himself, and Erik continued, “Please try and be nice Pietro. Give him a chance, please. For me.”

The two of them made eye contact, and Wanda chimed in, saying “Please Pietro, pretty please!”

“Fine,” Pietro said, “But if he’s mean to you or Wanda, I’m gonna kick him in the butt!”

Erik huffed out a laugh at his son’s sentiments, and looked up to smile at Wanda when the doorbell rang and she started screaming with excitement, jumping up and rushing to the door before Erik could scramble to his feet.

“Daddy! Open the door! Charles is here!”

Erik could see a silhouette outside their front door, and after guiding Wanda behind him, cracked the door open to reveal Charles, shifting from foot to foot on their porch.

“Charles!” Wanda squealed, and she shoved herself past Erik to rush forwards and hug a shocked Charles’ legs.

“Wanda, let go. Hi Charles, come in.”

Erik dragged a hand down his face and stepped forwards to take a hold of one of Wanda’s arms, yet she merely giggled and held onto Charles tighter, who was attempting to move forwards despite Wanda's hindrance.

Eventually they all stumbled inside, and Erik smiled ruefully in Charles’ direction as Wanda snatched her picture up from the coffee table and presented it to a dazed-looking Charles.

“For me?”

Wanda nodded at Charles’ question, and he took it gingerly, carefully holding it between two fingers.

“Come on Wanda, bedtime. Pietro!”

Erik turned to Charles, holding a whining Wanda in his arms, and said, “Make yourself at home, give me five minutes.”

Whilst Erik was tucking the twins in and kissing them goodnight, doubts begun to thread their way through his thoughts, now that he actually had practically a complete stranger about to stay the night - what if Charles wasn’t who he said he was? What if something went wrong? What if...

But when he made his way downstairs and saw Charles standing awkwardly in his living room, bin bag clutched tightly to his chest, these thoughts quietened.

This was the right thing to do.

As he entered the room, Charles looked up at him, a ghost of a smile upon his lips, and Erik steadied his breathing before showing Charles round the house and to the bedroom above the garage where he would be staying.

“Are you sure this is okay?”

Charles’ voice was a whisper, and Erik leant closer to hear him properly, the two of them close together in the hallway outside of Charles’ new room.

“It’s fine Charles, don’t worry, We’ll make it work.”

All Charles did was nod, but his grip loosened upon his bag and Erik noticed he was no longer chewing his lip, so Erik smiled in the darkness, relief spreading through his veins.

They said goodnight to one another, and Erik slowly made his way to his bedroom, pausing to blow a kiss to the kids as he passed them, though they were fast asleep and didn’t even stir. 

 

-

 

It was past midnight and the bullpen was empty except for Shaw.

Frustrated, he ground his teeth as he trawled through hours of security cam footage from the bus station, searching for one face among the hundreds who'd inconsiderately flooded the station that night, making his job a hell of a lot harder.

But it was his job.

And he was going to get it done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it may be unlikely that Erik would offer Charles a room, but suspend your disbelief and all will be well!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile, had to work so I haven't had much time despite it being the holidays. I'm back to school soon with my exams coming up, but I'll try and update every week. Or something like that. Thank you to everyone who's read and supported this fic so far, it always makes my day getting comments and kudos! Enjoy :)

The next morning Charles woke just as light had begun to seep into his room and he stretched, before turning onto his side and seeing a small figure besides his bed. 

Pulse jumping, Charles clutched his duvet and shoved himself backwards, breathing erratic as he curled in on himself. 

"Charles! You're awake!" 

Charles blinked and tried to focus, scrubbing a hand down his face, before he recognised the figure besides his bed as just being Wanda, who was proceeding to scramble up onto his bed, grinning. 

"Wanda," Charles breathed, "You scared.. Don't do that again. Please." 

She paused and her eyebrows creased as she looked down at her hands, "Sorry Mr Charles." 

"It's, it's fine Wanda," Charles said, his heart clenching, “Just next time, maybe wake me up or tell me it’s you, because you made me jump.” 

Her lips were quivering, and Charles couldn’t take it, holding out his arms for Wanda to climb into, and they hugged for a moment. He’d always had a soft spot for kids, Raven always teased him about it… 

“Charles?” 

He wiped his eyes before smiling down at Wanda, “Yes darling?” 

“Are you and daddy going to shout? Because Pietro said you would.” 

The question seemed an odd one, but Charles still replied sincerely saying, “I promise we won’t Wanda.” 

 

They sat together, with Charles gently rocking Wanda in his arms, and it was over an hour later that Charles heard footsteps leading to his room and a soft knock at the door. 

“Come in,” Charles whispered, and Erik stuck his head round the door and frowned, saying, “Charles I’m so sorry, I didn’t even think…” 

But Charles only smiled and shook his head, “She’s been fine. She just wanted to ask some questions.” 

Erik came forwards then to take a waking Wanda from Charles arms, and the three of them made their way downstairs. 

“Daddy I’m up, put me down!” 

“Oh so Charles is allowed to hold you and not me?! Well then…” And Erik began to swing Wanda in his arms, spinning around as she giggled and kicked out her feet, squealing “Daddy!” 

“Go and join your brother Wanda, he’s watching X-men.” 

She scampered off, waving as she did so, leaving Charles hovering in the kitchen doorway with a sense of warmth growing in his chest, filling his heart. 

“So, uh, Charles,” Erik said, “I don’t know whether you’ve been shopping yet, but feel free to whatever’s in. I don’t mind.” 

Charles nodded, “I’ll shop today, sorry.” 

“Okay, good,” Erik lips quirked, before he grabbed some toast and sat at the countertop, and Charles wrung his hands, stepping into the room. 

The two ate in silence, and Charles avoided Erik’s stare, shifting awkwardly. 

“What did she ask you?” 

“Wanda?”

Erik nodded, and Charles said, deciding to be honest, “Whether we would shout at one another.” 

“Damn.” 

Besides him, Erik rubbed his temples, then said, “Pietro seems to remember it better and he mentioned it before you arrived so she must have heard..” 

Spoon suspended in the air, Charles swallowed and asked “Remembers what?” 

“Magda and I, we used to shout. A lot. The kids were younger and... Wanda doesn’t seem to remember it, but Pietro does.” 

Erik coughed and stood up, avoiding Charles’ gaze and leaving the room to go to his children, Charles guessed, as he could hear Erik ushering them both upstairs minutes later to get ready. 

And Charles cleaned his bowl and cutlery and went to get changed, leaving the house before he saw Erik or the kids again, heart heavy in his chest. 

 

Charles pondered it as he worked that day, wiping tables and staying quiet, biting his lip as he thought it over. 

Was that why Moira said Erik wasn’t very open? 

And if Magda was his wife or partner... that means Erik’s probably... 

His frustration at his ignorance grew and by lunchtime Charles had only just sat down with Moira when he burst out with “Who’s Magda?” 

Moira raised her eyebrow at him and said, “Erik’s ex-wife. They got divorced last year, once Wanda and Pietro had started school.” 

“She left them?” 

“Look who’s being all chatty today!” - Moira nudged Charles with her shoulder before continuing - “Yeah, apparently she couldn’t cope with it. It was pretty messy.” 

“Poor kids.” 

“I know. I think they visit New York to visit her every so often. I’d love to go.” 

“And visit Erik's ex-wife?” Charles said, feeling a grin break onto his face despite himself, and Moira laughed and said, “Fuck off, no I hope to live there and be a writer someday. That’s the dream.” 

She sighed and looked out across the beach as Charles said quietly, “I’m never going back.” 

“Huh?” She turned back to Charles, and he quashed down the nerves and panic which had welled up at the turn in his thoughts, instead smiling tightly and saying, “I’m sure you’ll love it there. Even more gossip for you in New York.” 

She slapped his arm, and Charles chuckled before frowning again and muttering as he thought it all over.

For some reason, Moira then decided to lean into him and say “He’s not straight.” 

“Pardon?” 

“Erik. Pretty sure he’s into guys too.” 

And for some reason Charles’ heart lifted at that before he shook himself, thinking you better not Xavier. 

To cover his relief, Charles dramatically groaned and said, “Moira, you and gossip!” 

The two of them finished up soon after, with Moira chatting about her bucket list and Charles nodding absentmindedly, his thoughts pulled between a certain store-owner and Raven and her love of gossip, until Angie shouted at them and Moira winked at Charles before they both got to work. 

 

After his shift was over, Charles dropped by the larger grocery store across town to pick up some supplies before he headed back to Erik’s house and let himself in through his side entrance, revelling in the freedom of it as he went up the stairs to his bedroom and then down the main stairs of the house, heading towards the kitchen. 

“Pietro, get off the sofa!” Erik was shouting, and Charles looked into the living room to see what the commotion was all about. Wanda was happily playing with some lego in front of the television, but Erik was clearly having trouble with Pietro, who was bouncing on the sofa and ignoring his father. 

“Don’t make me say it again, young man!” 

“You never let me have any fun!” Pietro yelled, and crossed his arms, sitting down with a huff. 

“Um, hi, I’m making food, do you want any?” 

The three of them turned at Charles’ voice, and as Wanda lit up and bounced over to him, Pietro scowled and got up from the sofa to run upstairs. Erik sighed and let his son go, before smiling at Charles and saying, “We’ve eaten but I’d love a coffee.” 

“Sure, okay,” and Charles left as soon as he’d spoken, retreating back to the safety and solitude of the kitchen. 

 

A few minutes later and coffee in one hand and sandwich in the other, Charles returned to the living room and sat on the sofa, and Wanda immediately came and snuggled up next to him. 

“Where’s your dad?” Charles said, and Wanda yawned before replying, “Upstairs. With Pietro.” 

“Oh, okay. Have you had a good day?” 

He felt her nod into his side, and he let her stay until Erik came in and stood besides them, looking down at them both with such tenderness that Charles had to look away. 

“Your coffee,” Charles whispered, pointing to the table, and Erik nodded and said, “I’ll put her to bed first.”

Erik leaned down to tap Wanda’s bright hair, his fingers touching Charles’ shoulder briefly - which, Charles told himself repeatedly, must have been an accident - and Erik left with Wanda in his arms. 

 

Charles shook himself and leaned back until Erik returned and sat down next to him on the sofa, just a few inches away, with one leg across his knee. 

Charles swallowed and put down his plate, as Erik said, “Sorry about that.” 

“Wanda? She’s fine.” 

“And Pietro too,” Erik said, “He’s finding it more difficult than Wanda.” 

Charles felt his stomach drop, yet still managed to say “I can leave if -” 

“No,” Erik interrupted, and reached out seemingly to touch Charles’ shoulder before thinking better of it and placing his hand on his knee, “Pietro will come around, he just needs time. Well, that's what Emma says.” 

Erik sighed before continuing “At least Wanda likes you. You’re new and exciting.” 

“She’s a lovely girl.” 

“She must get that from her grandmother.” 

As Erik chuckled into his coffee cup and took another sip, Charles opened his mouth, closed it, and then rushed to say “Why?” 

“Why what?” 

“Why have you let me stay with you?” 

It was embarrassing to ask and Charles’ could already feel himself blushing as Erik looked at him intently, as if he were trying to read his mind. 

It was some time before Erik responded, and he said slowly “You were desperate. And I know what that’s like.” 

There was an unmistakable finality to his words so Charles just nodded, staying quiet. 

 

Both of them jumped then when a ringtone filled the room, and Erik apologised and said, “It’s the Chief, Rex, gotta take it.” 

Charles inhaled sharply at his words and jumped up from the sofa as if electrocuted, knocking his plate off the coffee table. 

The police were calling Erik. Even the thought of it had Charles’ heartbeat pound in his ears, but Erik wasn’t yelling at him yet or threatening him, so Charles steadied himself and listened. 

“Rex, I know the parade is a big deal but we’re not New York City, okay, I’m not helping if you keep stressing ...” 

 

And Charles could have cried, as tense and stressed as he was, but instead he grabbed his plate off the floor and fled to his room, closing the door and sinking to the floor. 

The thought of being found… it never left his mind, his nerves constantly on edge, except perhaps when he was with Moira. 

Or Erik. 

He ran a hand through his hair and dropped his head into his hands. 

He was safe, he was safe… Charles repeated the words softly to himself as he lay down on his bed after getting changed, and drifted to sleep. 

 

\- 

 

After many hours of searching, Shaw groaned into his hands before grabbing his water bottle and taking a sip. 

The footage continued playing, but it was useless. 

 

Until, until, he spotted a familiar figure running onto a bus. 

The right clothing, right build. 

Shaw zoomed in and said, “Finally.” 

“Found him?” 

“I’ve got a lead.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter has taken so long - exams and Infinity War are killing me! I managed to write this though, but if you spot any mistakes just let me know and I'll fix them.
> 
> \+ When Charles and Erik are on the phone, Charles just has normal speech marks and Erik has asterisks.

“So, how’s it going with lover boy?”

“Emma,” Erik growled, and the woman laughed, saying “Erik, spill. Or will I have to hunt this boy down myself?”

She arched her eyebrow and Erik gritted his teeth and closed the cash register. The lunchtime rush was over, leaving just the two of them in the store, and Emma had unfortunately decided to interrogate him to pass the time.

“Well he hasn’t tried to kill me or my children yet, so…”

Erik turned and started organising one of the displays, and Emma said, “Details, Lehnsherr.”

“I don’t have to tell you anything, Frost.”

“He works at Angie’s right?”

Erik crossed his arms and glowered at Emma before sighing, admitting defeat.

“Okay, fine, but at least work whilst I’m talking, this is your store too.”

“Only in the summer months sugar,” Emma replied, but she started re-organising a shelf after checking her pristine nails.

 

“So far, Charles and I have only spoken a couple of times. I’ve been so busy and,” - Erik paused, leaning on the counter - “Sometimes, it’s like he’s holding his breath Emma.”

The admission was quiet yet Emma heard and moved, as silent as ever, to stand across the counter from Erik.

“You like him?”

“I barely know him.”

She tilted her head and said, “Patience, Lehnsherr. Give the man some time.” 

Erik shrugged as Emma walked away, sucking the inside of his cheek.

 

For the past few days, they’d slowly fallen into a routine - Wanda would wake Charles up, despite Erik telling her not to, then they’d all head down for breakfast. Charles would then leave quietly and Erik would only see him late in the evening when Charles would come in and make him a coffee as he put the children to bed. Then they both went upstairs after exchanging a few words.

It seemed to be working, but for some reason, when he was lying alone at night, Erik found himself wanting more - he wanted to know why Charles was desperate, he wanted to talk freely to Charles without the threat of his children barging in, he wanted to run his fingers through Charles’ hair and…

 

“Dad?”

Erik jolted and focused on his son and daughter who were both looking up at him expectantly.

“Yes?”

“Can we go to the big pier again?”

They were both shuffling and looking at their feet - just like Charles, his brain whispered - and Erik hummed and asked, “Is it because you want candy floss?”

The magic words made them both grin and Erik could hardly say no.

 

“Emma?” he called, but before she could answer the door to the shop ringed as Charles stepped through, stopping short when he saw the three of them gathered at the counter.

“Yes,” Emma called, just as Wanda squealed “Charles!” and Charles and Erik gazed at one another for several eternal seconds. But Wanda soon took over Charles’ attention by hugging his legs and chattering loudly, and Erik snapped out of it, saying “Emma would you mind the store for an hour or so?”

She put her hands on her hips and said “Sure, have the afternoon off.”

Before Erik managed to thank her she’d turned away and Wanda had begun to tug on his sleeve.

“Can Charles come? He hasn’t been to the big pier yet! Please!”

“Um,” - Erik looked between Wanda’s wide hopeful eyes, Charles’ bitten lips and Pietro’s scowl - “Charles might be working Wanda.”

“I’m not. Afternoon off.”

“Well,” Erik said, holding Charles’ gaze, “I don’t see why not. He might want to change first though Wanda.”

“Yay!” Wanda yelled and she took Charles by the hand to drag him off to the house, leaving Erik alone with Pietro who was staring at the ground.

“Pietro,” Erik said, as he kneeled on the floor, “Are you okay with Charles coming?”

“Not really,” his son said, “But Wanda wants him to.”

Erik’s chest constricted at Pietro’s words and he placed a hand on Pietro’s shoulder.

“Thank you. And Charles isn’t too bad.”

His words earned him a shrug but Erik counted that as a victory, and he led Pietro back to the house, after promising Emma vodka for her trouble.

 

“Candy floss!”

Wanda was leading the group, dragging Charles and Pietro along, much to Erik’s amusement as he walked behind them.

The sun was shining down and he was immensely glad he’d forced his children into their bright sunhats and slapped suncream on their faces - they were easier to spot and wouldn't burn. His mother would be so proud.

Getting ready had been easier with Charles to help - in fact, the whole excursion was more bearable with Charles present, entertaining Wanda and occasionally throwing him a shy smile. Erik had even laughed back at the house when he'd turned around and stuck a blob of suncream on Charles’ nose, making the man gasp and blush and smile as Wanda clapped her hands, giggling. 

“Candy floss!” Wanda called again, pointing at the stall, and Erik pulled out his wallet as Wanda tugged Charles and Pietro forwards, clearly overflowing with enthusiasm.

“We would like all of your candy floss please!”

“Three is fine.”

Wanda huffed at his small request but he raised his eyebrow at her until she smiled again.

“That’d be $7.50,” the man said and Erik paid before taking the candy floss and handing it gently to his children and then to Charles, who was fumbling with some coins.

“Just take it.”

When Charles hesitated, Erik smiled, though Emma said it made it him look like a shark, and Charles, not deterred by the shark-smile, took the stick of candy floss, murmuring a soft thanks.

 

The four of them, candy floss in hand, wandered onto the pier as the sun shone down, Charles holding Wanda's hand and Erik holding onto his son's shoulder.

“Daddy?” Wanda said, as they sat down on a bench in the centre of the pier, holding her candy floss out to him.

“No thank you sweetie.”

“It's good,” Charles chimed in, to Wanda's delight, and he smiled brightly - like the sun, the sappy side of Erik's brain said, much to the disgust of the more sensible side of him.

“Fine fine,” he grumbled, and he leaned across Wanda and took a bite out of Charles’ candy floss, smirking as the man went wide-eyed at the betrayal.

 

“Charles?”

Erik twisted at the voice, and he heard Charles say “Moira!” and stand up, before the two of them embraced.

For rather a long time.

“Is that candy floss?”

“Erik bought it for me,” Charles said, and he nodded towards the bench and continued, “Wanda and Pietro needed it so we decided to make a little trip out of it.”

That made the woman smile and she begun to prattle about something to Charles, who was smiling and chuckling.

Erik clenched his jaw. 

“Dad, can I go and look at the arcade games?”

“No Pietro, just stay here.”

His son scowled and folded his arms but Erik was distracted by Charles’ laugh as the man clapped Moira on the shoulder.

How come she could make him laugh like that?

Erik felt his stomach twist and he bit his lip - he was being stupid, Charles was a grown man and it didn't matter to him who else made him light up like the sun and - 

“Where’s Pietro?”

Wanda's words jolted Erik from his thoughts and he shot up from the bench, yelling “PIETRO!?”

He tried to calm his breathing but his heart beat erratically and he yelled and yelled again.

“I've got Wanda, go,” Moira said firmly, and Charles tugged Erik's arm, the two of them running down the pier, calling Pietro’s name.

 

It could have been hours as Erik clenched his fists and shouted his son's name, frantically asking after him, until he rounded a corner to find Charles kneeling in front of Pietro, holding a tissue against his bleeding knee.

Heart in his mouth, Erik rushed forwards just as Pietro said “I'm fine Dad.”

“Let me look.”

“Stop it,” Pietro snapped and he pulled away from Charles, “I said I’m fine.”

A crowd had gathered - stupid, well-meaning tourists - and Erik glared at them as he stalked over to his son.

“Pietro,” he said, and Pietro lifted his chin.

“We’re going home.”

Erik placed a firm hand on Pietro’s back and moved him along as he strode back along the pier. 

“Is everything okay?” Moira asked, no doubt trying to be kind, but Erik didn’t want to hear it, his heart still slamming in his chest.

After putting a plaster on Pietro’s wounded knee, Erik held Wanda’s hand as the four of them made their way home in silence until Erik’s phone began to buzz.

“What?”

“Erik,” the brittle voice came over the phone, and Erik could feel a headache coming already.

 

-

 

“How’s your knee?”

Voice soft, Charles hovered by the sofa, eyebrows creased as Pietro stayed silent, facing the television.

Erik had never said it was going to be easy. 

So Charles sat down in silence, staring at the screen as heroes threw each other into buildings and Pietro remained rigidly still.

“I don’t mind getting you an ice pack,” Charles said after a few minutes had passed, and to his surprise, Pietro nodded stiffly, his hand touching the damaged skin fleetingly as his eyes stayed focused on the screen.

And Charles nodded to himself and went to fetch the promised ice pack. Or at least some peas.

 

After the call from Magda, Erik said he had to go to New York as soon as he could to collect what belongings Magda still had of his.

Without hesitation, Charles had volunteered, yet now it was just the three of them in the house, Charles jumped every time a door closed or a car beeped outside, skin crawling and breathing short.

But the kids were still safe…

 

A makeshift ice pack in hand, he rushed back to the living room and stumbled through the doorway, almost crashing into Wanda.

“When’s Daddy getting back?” She said, and Charles replied “Later love, when you’re asleep,” before moving past her to Pietro.

“Here. Hold it gently.”

The boy scratched his head and muttered thank you so quiet Charles almost missed it as the doorbell rang through the house.

 

Charles darted in front of the children but before he could panic a sharp voice called out, “Lover boy open the door.”

“Emma!” Wanda clapped her hands but before she could run past Charles, he grabbed her shoulder and held her firmly in place, saying “Wait Wanda,” and moved to open the door, shaking.

“Gremlins causing you trouble?” the woman said and she rolled her eyes as she stepped over the threshold.

It was rather surprising to see someone dressed entirely in white, pristine and blinding, and Charles could only nod at the frankly terrifying woman as she sailed into the living room and spotted Wanda.

“Hey sweetie,” she said and Wanda giggled and ran to hug her legs, grinning as she replied, “Hey Auntie.”

And Charles stood frozen as the woman navigated the room, patting Pietro on the head on her way to the kitchen.

“Charles,” she said, “Let’s have a chat.”

And Charles smoothed down his shirt, and followed her into the kitchen.

 

She was pulling from the cupboard two wine glasses, a bottle already out, and she gestured for him to sit, pouring out the alcohol and tapping her nails on the counter.

“I’m Emma Frost and I work with Erik during the summer, though I suppose you already knew that, lover boy.”

She paused, sipping her glass, and turned an icy gaze upon him when he asked, “Why lover boy?”

“Oh honey,” she smirked and Charles’ stomach clenched, “It would hardly be my place to say.”

The air was silent for a moment, but Charles’ imagination sparked at her words.

“How’ve the twins been?”

“Fine, I’m, uh, going to take them up to bed in a minute.”

“Good luck with that,” she laughed dryly and Charles gulped. He loved kids but he’d never had to tuck them up at night before, and Erik hadn’t exactly given him detailed instructions…

“Look I’ve only dropped by because Erik bribed me into it, but I have a question before I go,” - she drank the last of her wine and leaned forwards towards Charles, her eyes burning into him, - “Do you like chess?”

“”Um, yes - why?”

She stared at him hard and replied, with only a hint of satisfaction, “Because that would have been a deal-breaker for Erik, and I’d hate for him to get his heart broken again.”

And she strode out, leaving Charles blinking in the kitchen, dazed and alone.

 

“Go to sleep darling,” he whispered and she wriggled under the duvet restlessly, whining “Sing Mr Charles.”

He’d been trying to put them to bed for some time, and although Pietro hadn’t fussed, Wanda wanted stories and kisses, and now, songs.

Upon his knees by her bed, Charles sighed and coughed lightly and sung gently, “Lavender’s blue, dilly dilly, lavender’s green…”

And Wanda soon lay still, and her breathing soon evened out with sleep and Charles kissed her forehead lightly once more, before turning on her night light and wandering back downstairs, checking the windows and the doors as he went.

 

It was odd, being in the house without Erik. 

Charles couldn't focus on his second-hand book, couldn't drink more than a few sips of wine, his thoughts pulled back to Erik and New York…

He was cleaning, scrubbing away the terror threatening to overcome him, when the landline rang loudly.

 

And Charles scrambled over to it, yanking it up and answering it, praying it was Erik… and not…

*Charles?*

“It's me, Erik.” He sighed and placed a hand on his heart as he leant against the door frame.

*How were the kids?*

“They were good, both asleep upstairs now.”

*No tantrums?*

“No.”

There was silence for a second and Charles rushed to say “Emma came round.”

*God, what'd she say?*

“Nothing really,” - Charles bit his lip - “She asked about chess.”

*Huh, well one of the things I retrieved was a chess board so maybe we can, um, play one time. Together.*

Charles’ lips quirked despite himself and he leaned his head back, saying quietly “I'd like that.”

They both breathed down the phone for a moment, but Charles couldn't let him go yet.

“Did it go okay? With Magda?”

That made Erik huff - *It was civil. She wanted the storage space and I'd never gotten around to collecting everything as it was all old stuff. From my younger days.*

“Well at least you've got it all now, my friend.”

*It's sentimental junk, but…* - Erik paused, and Charles strained to hear him - *I'm glad I have it.*

Erik paused then said *Shouldn't you be asleep?* 

“I wanted to wait up for you, the house is… lonely.”

His confession was soft and sappy and Charles almost slapped himself for it - Raven definitely would have done.

The silence down the phone was deafening before Erik cleared his throat and said *Well, I'm setting off now and should be a few hours so you should really rest. You have work tomorrow and Wanda will wake you up without mercy.*

“No rest for the wicked,” Charles smiled as Erik chuckled and said gently *Sleep well Charles. And thank you. For today.*

Charles’ treacherous heart skipped slightly at Erik's tone, but he still managed to say "My pleasure, goodnight Erik,” before ending the call and holding the phone tightly against his stupid heart.

 

-

 

“Where’s this bus go?”

“I think Washington.”

Shaw slammed the picture against the glass and narrowed his eyes.

“I need to know,” he gritted out, and the man blinked, pushed up his glasses and tapped on his keyboard, and said “That did go to Washington, Sir.”

“From there, where did - ”

“What’s taking so long? We got places to be buddy.”

 

And Shaw clenched his fists and turned to face the man behind him, locking eyes with him and imagining shoving that man back, punching him just once, just…

Shaw ground his teeth and took out his badge to get another window opened.

“From there, where did it go?”

“Anywhere, you can go almost anywhere from Washington.”

Shaw swore under his breath and stepped away from the window, pocketing the picture and dragging a hand down his face.

 

Time for a change of plan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't died and neither has this fic - let's get this show back on the road!!!
> 
> I'm sorry it's been so long and as an apology, if there are any small moments of fluff you would like to see in this fic please comment them and I will do my best to incorporate them into the next few chapters!!!
> 
> Also, apologies for 1) The character development in this (I can't write them falling in love AS THEY ARE ALWAYS IN LOVE) 2) The amount of suncream??? Like it's summertime so it fits but for some reason I keep writing in suncream as an excuse for them to have physical contact. Gosh.

[One Week Later]

 

“Charles? Wanda?”

Erik tapped on Charles’ door and peeked round it, heart stuttering when he saw Charles sitting cross-legged on the bed opposite his daughter, clapping their hands together and laughing.

At his voice, Charles stilled and turned to blind Erik with his smile, and Erik scrambled for a second to even remember why he’d sought them out. 

“Uh, Emma has grudgingly agreed to manage the store for the day so Wanda - how about that beach day?”

His words were met with squeals of happiness, as Wanda leapt up and begun to bounce on the bed saying “Yes! Yes! Yay! Beach day!” causing Charles to shuffle backwards so as not to be hit by her flailing arms.

“But we live by the ocean?” 

“Yes, but the kids have wanted to go to an aquarium for awhile now so we’re making it into a day trip to the seaside,” - Erik rubbed the back of his neck - “You don’t have to come if you’d rather -”

“No, it sounds wonderful. I’d love to come.”

If Erik had thought Charles’ smile was blinding before, it was nothing to how he looked now, and the two of them gazed at one another as Wanda continued jumping up and down on the bed.

 

“Dad, when’s breakfast?”

Pietro’s voice from below cut through the room, and Erik ushered Wanda out the door, throwing a smile at Charles once more, unable to stop himself.

How lovesick and pathetic.

For the past week, Erik had been forcing himself not to touch Charles’ shoulder whenever they were close, or tuck his hair behind his ear when the wind disturbed it, or smile more than was necessary.

There was no need for him to find out about Erik’s little crush.

“Why don’t you just kiss him?” Emma had asked him throughout the week to which Erik replied, “It would be creepy,” or “We barely know each other.”

The day before, he’d said that Charles probably preferred that girl from the café, and Emma had slapped him and said “You idiot - he likes you.” Though Erik doubted that was true...

 

Erik clenched his jaw as he laid out breakfast for the kids, and contemplated how on earth he was going to survive, between Emma’s threats and Charles being Charles.

Beautiful, chess-playing, children-loving Charles.

And Erik dragged a hand through his hair and whispered one word to the empty kitchen - “Fuck.”

 

“And we are here.”

Wanda cheered from the backseat and Erik saw Pietro press his nose against the window, staring at the shops and the ocean.

Charles was tense in the front seat, fiddling with the shopping bag in his lap, and Erik automatically reached out and gripped his shoulder for a moment before coughing gruffly and parking up.

Focus, Lehnsherr - you wouldn't want to lose your children.

 

The four of them made their way onto the beach, with Erik carrying the bags and Charles holding tight onto Wanda as Pietro kicked up the sand as he walked besides them.

“Suncream. Now.”

“I don’t need suncream - mermaids don’t get sunburn!”

“Young lady,” Erik said sternly and Wanda wriggled as he lathered her arms and legs and dabbed some onto her nose, repeating the movements with Pietro, who scrambled away soon after.

“Not too far, Pietro.” Erik called, and Charles softly said “He’ll be fine Erik.”

Erik huffed and settled onto the picnic blanket, a good few inches from Charles and surveyed the beach. It was a nice day and it wasn’t overly crowded near them - he’d scowled at anyone who’d attempted to sit near then, meaning they had a bit more breathing room.

It was nice, except Charles had obviously decided at that moment to torture Erik as he’d plucked the suncream from Erik’s grasp and moved closer. 

Erik’s heart stuttered as he twisted to look at Charles.

And he almost stopped breathing when Charles reached forwards to smooth suncream over his forehead.

They didn’t speak as Charles continued gently applying suncream to Erik’s face, and Erik couldn’t help but notice that the man was biting his lip in concentration.

 

“I want to swim.”

They pulled apart and Erik blinked as he looked up at his daughter standing besides them with her hands on her hips.

“Right now?”

“Yes, please, pretty please!”

Erik sighed, stood up, and begun the drama of getting Wanda changed as Charles held up a towel.

 

“Charles, um…” - Erik’s curled his toes in the sand and took a steadying breath - “Could you hold the towel up whilst I change?”

Charles’ eyes widened and a blush settled - beautifully - over his cheeks, but he nodded and stepped forwards, holding out the towel gingerly.

Well, Erik thought to himself as he pulled off his t-shirt and grabbed his swim shorts, he might as well dig himself deeper into his pit of shame.

They stood chest to chest and Charles stared over Erik’s shoulder, as Erik changed into his shorts as fast as he could, his heart beating wildly when he noticed Charles’ eyes flickering towards him again and again.

“Thanks,” Erik muttered, awkwardly taking the towel from Charles and folding it up. “Do you want to join us?”

Charles’ eyes had been focused elsewhere but he drew them up to meet Erik’s as he stuttered “Ma - maybe later, my friend.”

And Erik called Pietro over to sit with Charles before heading down to the sea with Wanda thrown over his shoulder, giggling and kicking her feet.

 

He didn’t let go of her as they jumped over the incoming waves, splashing each other as the sun beamed down, burning Erik’s shoulders.

“Daddy,” Wanda paused, picking up a shell, “Is Charles going to stay forever? Because you haven’t shouted at each other yet and you smile a lot.”

“Wanda,” Erik said, “Charles is going to stay as long as he wants to. Though that… won’t be forever.”

She frowned at that, mirroring Erik’s thoughts exactly, so Erik knelt down and pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead and saying “We’ll just have to see, Wanda.”

 

“Is everything okay?”

And there was Charles, holding Pietro’s hand, wearing… his new swimming shorts.

Erik swallowed.

“Are you swimming with us?” Wanda asked, and Charles nodded. 

Erik stood up and attempted to breathe normally as Charles stepped forwards and threaded his fingers through Erik’s, and the four of them ran into the sea.

 

“Hey! Charles!” Erik called a few minutes later, as he waded through the shallows towards a thoroughly-soaked Charles and gleeful Wanda, “Who’s keeping an eye on our stuff?” 

“The couple next to us,” Charles responded, splashing Wanda with his hand, and when he saw Erik had creased his forehead, continued lightly, “They did offer, Erik.”

“Whatever you say Cha- hey!” And Erik yelped as Wanda scooped up some water and flung it at his face mid-sentence, causing Charles to shake with laughter and Erik to growl, pouncing upon his daughter and spinning her round.

 

“I didn’t know you were such an expert at sandcastle construction.”

Erik saw a slight smile form on Charles’ lips - don’t stare at his lips, Lehnsherr - before he replied, “I do have my talents Erik.”

The two of them were sitting on the sand beside their picnic blanket, where Wanda and Pietro were munching on their sandwiches and stealing one another's crisps, much to Erik’s disapproval.

Charles had insisted he wasn’t hungry, so they got to work building a sand fortress for the children, their shoulders nudging as they worked.

 

“You two make a cute couple.”

And Erik choked, head snapping up to glare at the strangers close by them, one of whom was blushing and shaking his head at the man beside him who was raising a cocky eyebrow at Erik.

“Uh… um…” Erik sputtered, as Charles rushed to say “We’re not a couple.”

“Sorry, Alex didn’t mean to offend…” The blushing one said, pushing up his glasses, but the man - Alex - didn’t seem to care, stating “You thought they were a couple too Hank, and it’s true. You two are cute together.”

Erik could feel heat spread across his cheeks and he shuffled away from Charles, as Alex continued and asked “Whose children are they then?”

“Wanda and Pietro are Erik’s children. I’m just, uh, helping out.”

“Sure,” Alex said, and with that Hank must have decided enough was enough as he yanked Alex up from the sand said, “It was lovely meeting you, but we have to go now.” And he towed Alex and their belongings away down the beach.

 

“Well, that was…”

“Interesting,” Charles finished, and Erik’s heart sank at the distance between them now. Damn.

“Daddy, can we play yet?”

“Have you finished eating?”

Wanda held up her hands and Erik nodded, causing both Wanda and Pietro to scramble over to the sandcastles.

“Why don’t you decorate them?”

Erik watched Charles move towards the twins and play with them, helping Wanda draw lines upon the castle walls and Pietro dig trenches between them, gently encouraging them both and Erik’s heart swelled.

The more Charles played with his children, the more Erik fell for him. It was as if Charles had wholeheartedly dedicated himself to nurture and protect two kids he didn’t even know a month ago.

And not only was Charles… Charles, he was also hot. Erik had to admit it to himself as he couldn’t stop running his eyes over Charles’ upper body. 

And Erik supposed he probably wouldn't have noticed the scars crisscrossing parts of Charles’ body, had he not been staring quite as much as they were hardly noticeable in the bright sunlight. And it made Erik's nails bite into his palm as his thoughts turned darker, pondering who would dare hurt his Charl - 

 

“Erik. Your phone.” 

Charles’ voice stopped Erik’s spiralling thoughts and he turned to reach for it, pressing it against his ear - “What is it?” 

*Lehnsherr. The extra stuff for the parade came, where do you want it?*

“Emma, why did you really call?” Erik pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed aggressively into the phone.

*Oh nothing.* - She paused - *How’s lover boy?*

“Emma.” 

*You must have kissed him. Surely you’re not such a coward as to have still not kissed the man you are painfully in love with.*

“Emma, shut up.”

Erik immediately regretted his growling into the phone as it distracted Charles from the twins and made him look over at him, tilting his head.

“Is everything alright, my friend?” Charles asked, and Emma yelled with dignity into Erik’s ear *Put him on the phone Lehnsherr!*

And Charles must have heard as he started to grin and held out his hand, and Erik - god help Emma when he finds her - handed it over.

 

The two of them must have hardly spoken, as ten seconds later, Charles passed the phone back to Erik, avoiding his gaze.

“What did she want?”

“Oh,” Charles said, still staring at the sand, “She just said ‘Doesn’t he look hot when he’s wet.’”

And Erik practically blacked out, swearing to make Emma’s death slow and painful.

 

-

 

“Can we get donuts before we go home?”

Wanda mumbled the question into Charles’ arm as she held his hand and rubbed her eyes.

“Maybe another time darling. We need to get back.”

She nodded and kept trudging along, dragging her feet ever so slightly.

 

They’d been in the aquarium for over an hour, after having dried off from swimming in the ocean and placing their belongings in the trunk of the car. It had been fascinating, both for him and the children, though Erik hadn’t been amused when he was asked to smile besides the shark tank.

As they headed back to the car, Wanda clung to Charles, and Pietro to Erik, their new stuffed toys in Charles’ shopping bag.

“Come on Wanda,” Charles said, and she got into the car sleepily, snuggling up with her stuffed shark after Charles had buckled her up.

 

“How long is the journey back?”

“Under two hours.”

Erik pulled the car around and begun to drive in silence as Charles rested his head against the window, once again clutching the bag in his lap.

 

No one had recognised him. It was okay. They were going to be okay.

He’d kept his head down throughout the day, staying close to Erik and avoiding cameras, his heart pounding in his chest whenever someone brushed by too close or shouted nearby.

Yet… he didn’t regret coming.

As the late afternoon sunlight shone through the glass, Charles smiled at what had been one of the best days he could remember in a long time.

The sunshine, the fact he’d laughed more than ever before, the children - Wanda asking him to stay, and Pietro nodding - and Erik.

Specifically, Erik wearing swimming shorts and getting changed right in front of him.

Just thinking of Erik like that made Charles shake himself and swallow…

 

“Thank you for today Charles.”

And Charles jolted despite Erik's hushed tone, covering his face and hunching low in his seat before relaxing once more.

“It was a beautiful day Erik.”

The car was quiet for a moment as the twins shifted restlessly as they dosed and Charles bit his lip, waiting for Erik to speak again.

“You know, Magda has now decided she isn't coming to the parade.”

Erik's voice was bitter and Charles replied as soothingly as he could, “What changed her mind?”

“You.”

Charles’ breath stilled as Erik continued, his words heavy in the car.

“She wanted to visit the twins on the fourth as I'm busy for most of the day. She didn't want them to feel lonely. But after I mentioned you… she said she wouldn't be coming.”

Erik was gripping the steering wheel as he spoke, gritting out the words. 

Charles wrung his hands and said “Does that upset you?” 

“Her not coming?” - Erik’s laugh was harsh - “Hardly. The kids love her, and we're only just civil to one another. No, what is annoying about it is that she's not coming because of you.”

“What’s… wrong with me?” 

“Nothing Charles. It’s - I shouldn't have - don’t worry about it.”

 

They were silent after that, and Charles’ mind was stilling running over it all when they arrived home, unloading the car as fast as they could and then carrying Wanda and Pietro up to bed, tucking them up and kissing them goodnight before retreating back downstairs.

Sitting down on the sofa, Charles was shaking when he blurted out “Does Magda think we’re together?”

Immediately, he bit the inside of his cheek as Erik sighed and said “You guessed it. I told her we weren’t but I don’t think she believed me.” 

Again he sighed - “One of the reasons for our divorce was me coming out as bi. It didn’t change anything for me but for her… it was a issue, the last straw. I think coming would bring up too many memories for her. It’s a shame for the kids though.”

 

Charles nodded, but his thoughts were soon becoming preoccupied with the idea of them being a couple.

Which was a terrible idea. Erik didn’t even like him. It was too soon since… It was too soon. They’d known one another for less than two weeks. What if something happened? What if...

But Charles’ heart still beat faster as he imagined it. God, what would Raven say.

 

And he reached out to touch Erik’s shoulder, only for his gentle touch to be met with hissing from Erik, who jerked away, rolling his shoulders. 

“I may have uh…” Erik said sheepishly, “Forgotten to put suncream on.”

“Where’s your aftersun?” Charles replied, shoving his fantasies of romance out of his mind and focusing on actually being helpful. Actually repaying the kindness Erik has shown him.

“In the bag.”

Charles went to retrieve it and by the time he’d returned Erik had removed his shirt.

Charles stumbled into the edge of the coffee table at the sight of it, but he managed to say “Your shoulders look awful my friend.”

All Erik could do was groan and despite his distraction, Charles chuckled and settled down besides Erik again, aftersun in his hand.

 

Charles watched with an eyebrow raised as Erik attempted to apply the aftersun to his shoulders but he soon had to intervene saying “Stop, let me Erik.”

Just like when they were on the beach, Charles found himself gently smoothing the cream across Erik’s burnt skin, kneeling upon the sofa as Erik rested his feet upon the table and leaned into Charles’ touch.

Charles soon moved to the other side of the sofa to do the other shoulder and after a few minutes he was done, trailing his fingers over Erik’s upper back and definitely not looking at the other man’s lips.

“You done?” Erik said, and his voice was hoarse and quiet, filling the space between them.

Charles nodded but didn’t remove his hands, instead - urged on by a voice that sound distinctly like Raven’s - he moved closer and rested one hand on Erik’s shoulder as the other moved to the base of Erik’s neck to touch the short hairs there.

It was as if he was hypnotised, which was ridiculous, and Charles knew it was wrong, knew he should stop, but Erik was right there and looked so perfect, even with raw skin and messy hair.

Erik turned his head and he was so close, and he was staring at Charles so intensely, his eyes focusing on Charles’ lips as he ran his tongue over them, and they leaned forwards, closer and closer…

 

“Can I have some water please?”

They jumped apart as Wanda stood in the doorway, rubbing her eyes, and it was Erik who stood to take her hand and guide her to the kitchen, leaving Charles alone, kneeling on the sofa, with his lips still parted and eyes wide.

 

-

 

“You get anywhere with the Mackenzie case?”

“No, I’ve been busy.”

Shaw took a drink from his water bottle and blinked furiously, ignoring Azazel’s pointed glare.

“Boss is impatient Shaw - your unsolved cases are piling up.”

And Shaw slammed the top of his desk and stood up, saying “You think I don’t know that. I’ve been busy.”

He spat the words at Azazel, who merely shrugged and grabbed his coat, leaving Shaw alone in the bullpen like every other evening.

He swore under his breath, finished off the water bottle and hurled it at the wall.

 

It had been a week yet Shaw was at a loss - how was he going to find him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to let me know of any fluff you would love to see - I would be happy to oblige!!!


	6. Chapter 6

“Did you have a good day yesterday, love?”

“Yes, it was perfect beach weather.”

Charles smiled at Angie as he removed his apron and handed it over the counter to her, running a hand through his hair. 

He’d been the first one in after Angie, and had been on his feet all morning, wiping and clearing tables, welcoming customers, all whilst definitely not looking over at the store or thinking of Erik…

It had been a trying day.

 

After their almost-kiss, he’d retreated to his bedroom and laid there on his bed, thinking of Erik and finally admitting to himself how desperately he wanted more than just a kiss. He felt in his bones a desire to stay, for this place had become his home somehow, over the past couple of weeks. A safe haven he didn’t want to leave.

He knew it should feel wrong, that it was too soon, but the thought of being able to be with Erik and the twins, without fear of discovery or rejection - it was a fantasy he wanted to be real. 

As dangerous as it was, Charles’ heart clenched whenever he thought of leaving, and kissing Erik would only make it harder. 

And he now knew, deep down, that he would only leave if he had no other choice, if he had to.

So, he would have to keep up his promise to Logan - he’d all but forgotten about it in his haze of terror and nerves after he’d first run away, but now it rose in his thoughts every so often, nagging him.

He had promised, when he ran out into the rain, to call when he was somewhere safe.

 

Round and round, these thoughts went, gnawing at him all morning as his uncertainties and nerves grew, but when he saw the phone behind Angie’s shoulder, before he could reconsider, he said “Can I use the phone?”

At her startled expression, Charles said “Please?” and she softened, saying “Of course, pop round here. Take as long as you want, you’re off the clock.”

And Charles moved round the counter, took up the phone and dialled Logan’s number, palms sweating and shifting restlessly, glancing instinctively over his shoulder as the phone rang.

It soon went to voicemail and Charles clutched it to his ear and left a message as fast as he could: “Logan, it’s me. I’m sorry for not calling sooner, but I’m safe now. I’m with good people. And thank you. For everything.”

And Charles slammed the receiver down and covered his face with both hands.

 

“Charles, you ready?”

At Moira’s voice, he started and lowered his hands to smooth down his shirt, saying “Yeah - yes, just coming.”

Moira didn’t seem to take notice of his strange behaviour, which Charles thanked god for, and she tugged on his hand to drag him from the café and into the sunshine.

“Is it alright if we stop by the store?” - Moira asked, climbing astride her bike, - “I want to pick up some snacks for our picnic.”

Charles glanced over at the store and nodded, getting on the bike Moira had lent him and cycling after her down the road.

 

The midday rush was over with, so there were only a few customers browsing when they stepped inside, the bell ringing overhead.

“Give me one sec,” Moira said, before she strode over to the other side of the store, leaving Charles alone by the counter. 

Craning his neck, Charles frowned as Erik was nowhere to be seen among the shelves, somehow both saddened and relieved.

“He’s not here, sugar.”

“What?”

Emma chuckled - “Lehnsherr left before lunch to speak to Rex about the fireworks for the 4th. If you want to kiss him, you’ll have to go across the road in an hour or so when he’s back from the station.” 

“Rex. The Chief of Police. Right,” Charles managed to sputter, making Emma smile slyly and lean on the counter, tapping her nails on its surface.

“Well done, lover boy,” Emma said, “I honestly thought it would take weeks to get you two together. You’ve saved me a lot of hassle.”

“We haven’t - we’re not - ”

“Together?” - she smirked - “You’re not fooling me.”

 

Before Charles could settle the fluttering in his stomach and respond, Moira nudged past him and dumped her shopping onto the counter, which Emma began to ring up.

“$15.40.”

After Moira had handed over some cash, Charles turned to leave the store, but before he could, Emma called out, “Just do it, lover boy. Erik’s losing his mind.”

Heat flushed his cheeks as Charles ducked out of the store under the weight of both Emma and Moira’s gazes, and he resolutely did not look across the road as he straddled his bicycle and waited for Moira to catch up.

 

With their picnic bought, Moira set off first down the seafront, and Charles trailed behind, letting the sunshine warm his skin and wind ruin his hair, pushing everything from his mind. Or trying to at least.

It was busy in town, with whole families arriving to spend the week before the 4th relaxing and getting suitably sunburnt. The beach was steadily, with each passing day, getting more crowded and Angie probably wasn’t going to allow them any time off as the parade got closer and more and more tourists arrived. 

They cycled to the edge of town and then inland towards the woodland where Moira promised it would be quieter - somewhere Charles hoped he could fully relax, with no need to look over his shoulder or hide his face.

By the time Moira stopped, Charles was becoming short of breath and she grinned at him as he leant against the nearest tree.

“Here, have a drink.” She passed him a water bottle and the two of them sat quietly, leaning against a tree and listening to the sound of the birds above.

“What was Emma talking about? Before we left?”

Charles sighed and, knowing there was no point in lying, said “She was saying I should just kiss Erik.”

“That’s what I’ve been saying.”

Charles closed his eyes - “Because we almost kissed last night.”

“What! Tell me everything Charles! How could you not have told me before!” She slapped his arm and moved to sit in front of Charles, legs crossed and snacks forgotten.

And so he did. 

 

“I don’t get what the problem is Charles, listen to Emma and just do it. Erik clearly feels the same way.”

“But…” Charles paused, his stomach clenching tightly as his nerves grew, “I haven’t known him long and kissing him would change everything, Moira. I don’t want to hurt him, or the twins, and that’s what I do. It… it wouldn’t work.”

Tears grew in his eyes and roughly Charles brushed them away, looking at his hands as he clasped them in his lap.

“Charles,” Moira covered his hands gently with her own, “I haven’t known you for long, but I would stake my life that you are one of the kindest and best people out there. It would work Charles, you and Erik would make it work. And it would be worth it. Look at me.”

Charles lifted his head to meet Moira’s eyes and she said “I don’t know what relationships you’ve been in in the past, but this time Charles, this time it will be okay. I promise you, as your friend.”

Tearfully, Charles nodded and Moira smiled, continuing, “Now you promise me that you’ll kiss Erik before the parade. That should give you enough time to get your head on straight and see sense.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Although his voice cracked slightly, Charles’ chest felt lighter than it had mere moments ago and he took a sip of water and pulled a hand down his face, breathing in the fresh air, in and out.

He was definitely going to do it - for once, he was going to do what he wanted. If that was Erik wanted too...

But Charles promised himself he would still leave if he had to - his heart wasn’t going to get Erik or Wanda or Pietro hurt.

 

Moira’s voice pulled Charles from his thoughts and he blinked - “Pardon?”

“I asked whether you have any family coming for the parade?”

“No, it’ll just be me. What about you?”

Moira had shifted backwards and grabbed an apple from her backpack as he spoke, and took a bite before replying, “My parents are here, but most of my family are up north. When I move to New York I’ll be closer to them which will be nice. Might actually see them once in awhile.”

“My sister lives in LA,” - Charles reached for an apple too - “So I haven’t seen her for months.”

Moira nodded in sympathy as Charles’ thoughts drifted to Raven - when was the last time they’d spoken? Had she tried to ring him in the past couple of weeks? What if…

And Charles’ heart rate increased, pounding in his chest, because if Raven didn’t know he was in hiding… and if all she knew was that he was missing... she was probably already raising hell trying to find him…

Charles gasped for air and Moira's eyes widened as he gripped her shoulder urgently, rushing to ask, “Please can I borrow your phone?”

“Okay, yes,” Moira said, and she rooted around to find it, passing it to Charles who stood up and distanced himself from her, pacing as it begun to ring then went to voicemail - “Hi Raven, it’s me. I don’t know what you know, but around two weeks ago I escaped, but I’m okay now, and I’m somewhere safe. So don’t call the police or anything, I’m okay. I love you.”

For a moment, Charles held the phone to his chest, then he made his way back to Moira and sunk back down to the floor, shaking. 

“Sorry, that was important, I was ringing my sister,” Charles said, handing the phone back, “If she rings back, I’d appreciate it… if you could take a message, or tell her I’ll call her from the café.”

“Of course,” Moira said, and she leaned forwards to hug Charles, who wrapped his arms around her gratefully.

 

And they stayed among the trees for over an hour, exchanging quiet stories and dreams.

 

-

 

“Okay, thanks Rex,” Erik said, giving a wave to the Chief, “I’ll drop by when the fireworks arrive, day after tomorrow right?”

“Yep, see ya Erik,” Rex said, and Erik shepherded the twins from the station.

The meeting hadn’t been long but Erik was itching to get away, fiddling with the loose change in his pocket and clenching his fists. 

 

They’d almost kissed.

It was a miracle Erik couldn’t quite believe as walked down the busy streets back home, holding tight to Wanda and Pietro’s hand. The memory of it ran like a broken record through his brain, skipping to the moment when Charles had leaned closer and their lips were only an inch apart…

Erik gritted his teeth and concentrated on not bumping into any of the bumbling tourists littering the sidewalk, but his brain couldn’t stop playing snatches of the previous evening when his thoughts weren’t one hundred percent focused - Charles’ hands on his shoulder, his eyelashes as he leaned in…

It was driving him mad.

 

As they walked past the store, Emma grinned at him through the glass and he glared back; he was tempted to flip her off too, but he wanted to at least seem like a good parent and that was not recommended in any of the books he’d read.

Emma had, of course, known as soon as he’d walked into the store what had happened, saying “Disgusting, Lehnsherr, you’re not allowed to be so happy when you’re abandoning me for a whole afternoon.”

“What?” He’d said, and Emma drawled “Oh come on, you’re glowing. You kissed him.”

By that point Erik was scowling at her, “We didn’t kiss Emma. It was close, but no. And shut up, I swore I was going to throttle you for yesterday.”

“Sugar,” - Emma had rested her chin on her hand as she leaned on the counter - “I helped you and you know it. Why didn’t you kiss him this morning? Scared by any chance?”

“I haven’t seen him, he left early. Back off.”

And Erik still hadn’t seen him, and probably wouldn't until the evening, and a loud part of his brain was yelling just to go to Angie’s and do it, put himself out of his misery.

But he didn’t want to push it.

 

After getting home, Erik took the kids to play in the garden where he could supervise from the kitchen, and set about finishing off some of the paperwork which was mounting up on his desk, tapping his pen as the minutes dragged by, and Charles still hadn’t come home.

Erik snapped the biro and had to find another one, and soon he gave up, shoving the papers away and stalking outside to fume in the sunshine and make sure Wanda and Pietro didn’t injure one another.

 

“Hello?” Charles called and immediately Wanda ran to the door and Erik stiffened, his hands gripping the coffee table where he was helping Pietro with his maths.

Calming the rampaging elephants he felt, Erik attempted to breathe steadily and smiled at Charles, who said “Coffee?”

“Um, I’d love one.”

Charles disappeared into the kitchen, giving Erik a moment to actually pull himself together - he wasn’t a teenager anymore, get it together. 

 

But he still felt a little lightheaded by the time Charles returned, coming and joining them at the table, ducking his head under Erik’s gaze and placing his coffee mug on a coaster, their hands brushing lightly.

“Hi,” Erik breathed, and he could have slapped himself for sounding like such a goddamn idiot - what was Charles doing to him?

“Hey,” Charles replied softly, and Erik’s heart stuttered as their eyes met once again. 

“What are you up to?”

Pietro spoke first, to Erik’s surprise, saying “Maths, but now I’m going to read. Or try to.”

“I could help you, if you wanted. I was a teacher once, you know.”

Charles' words were hesitant and Erik tensed, awaiting Pietro’s jagged reply, but it never came - in fact, he offered Charles a small smile and nodded, the two of them then moving to the sofa to read more comfortably.

It didn’t exactly surprise Erik that Charles used to be a teacher, and it made his lips quirk, imagining the man in tweed with a little briefcase. 

 

“Do you like my drawing daddy?”

As she spoke, Wanda help up a crayon picture for Erik to see and it managed to bring a lump to his throat.

The picture was of them at the beach - Wanda was drawn in red, Pietro in blue, himself in grey, and Charles in yellow. There were sandcastles and sharks, but what made Erik blink was that him and Charles were drawn next to each other. Holding hands.

“Daddy?”

Coughing, Erik said “I love it Wanda.”

“Good, because I’m giving it to Charles and I want him to like it.”

Charles too, when presented with the drawing, had to blink a few times and he reached out to ruffle Wanda’s hair and cup her cheek - “Thank you, darling. It’s beautiful.” 

 

After reading three different stories, Erik pressed a kiss to Pietro then Wanda’s forehead, and stepped back as Charles did the same, the feeling within his chest glowing as Charles smoothed down Wanda’s wild hair and tucked Pietro in.

He turned on their nightlight, and then they backed out of the room and pulled the door ajar, standing silently in the dark corridor, the air thick between them.

 

Charles gulped and whispered “How were the fireworks? With Rex?”

Erik was too caught up in staring at Charles’ throat to respond instantly, but eventually whispered back “It’s all sorted I think, they should arrive soon,” and he motioned for Charles to move down the corridor and away from the twins’ sleeping ears.

 

It was darker than he’d expected when Charles stopped outside his door and turned to face Erik, his features lit just enough that Erik could see Charles biting his lip and shaking ever so slightly.

And a part of Erik that had been rough and cold since Magda left melted and he couldn’t help himself - he reached up and gently, gently cupped Charles’ face, running his thumb lightly over his cheek.

Charles’ eyes widened and Erik could hear his breathing shorten as his own did too, his heart beating against his chest, so loud in the darkness.

 

And Charles licked his lip and leaned upwards, and Erik captured his lips in his own, cradling Charles’ face as the other man gasped and stepped closer. 

Their lips moved together tentatively at first but Erik soon pushed Charles back against the wall, trapping his body and deepening the kiss as Charles surged upwards and tugged Erik impossibly closer, moulding their bodies together.

After what could have been hours, Erik broke their kiss to lean his forehead against Charles’ and breathe deeply. He moved his hands to Charles’ waist as Charles’ ran his hands over his shoulders and up into his hair, their noses brushing as they shared each other’s air.

“I’ve wanted to do that for awhile,” Erik breathed, and Charles hummed, tracing the lines of Erik’s features and closing his eyes as he rested against Erik.

 

And they stayed together, close in an embrace, until Charles slipped away after lifting up onto his toes to kiss Erik’s forehead, leaving Erik dazed in the corridor, heart threatening to overflow with something he couldn’t quite name... 

 

-

 

He was soaked, the rain pelting down as he staggered down the street.

It was after midnight and Shaw could hardly think straight, his thoughts scattered and hazy with alcohol and exhaustion. 

 

But this was no time to quit.

He gripped a lamppost and retched, groaning as he stood and begun walking again.

 

How to find him?

 

It had been tormenting him, and Shaw hadn’t slept for days, instead drinking and staring at the map on his wall or the picture in his wallet.

Shaw passed a phone box, posters covering it entirely, and he froze in the street, staring at them.

 

What if… instead of finding him himself, he flushed the man out?

A sharp grin grew on Shaw’s face as his thoughts, for the first time that evening, became focused and clear.

If he put out an APB… that would work.

 

A wanted poster for a wanted man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're both such idiots in love - I love them so much!!!
> 
> Apology: I have to apologise about the kissing - I have never been kissed (shocking I know) and so I couldn't write it properly without it feeling totally fake and awful. This also means that, as much as I would love to include it, this fic won't be having any smut in it and instead will have tasteful fade-to-blacks and mornings afters. I would if I could but I can't!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence and abuse (short section focusing on an abusive relationship)

“Are you leaving so soon?”

“I have to pay my rent somehow, Erik.”

Charles felt a hand on his shoulder and though he instinctively stiffened, it was still comforting, a weight grounding him so early in the morning.

Erik stepped closer until he was by Charles’ side against the countertop, and said, “I cancel our agreement.”

“What?!”

Charles’ stomach dropped as he twisted to face Erik, who already was smiling down at him, head tilted in the morning sun.

“You don’t have to pay me to stay here.”

Charles’ scowled and opened his mouth, but Erik spoke first, a lilt in his voice, “Stay and don’t pay. Or leave and I'll find someone else to play chess with...”

And though he shouldn’t have, though staying was selfish, Charles smiled and whispered, “I’ll stay then.”

Erik tilted Charles’ head back as light filled his eyes and he leaned down, their noses touching before Erik’s lip pressed softly against Charles.

 

“Dad?”

Jumping apart, Charles smoothed down his hair as Pietro sped into the kitchen, eyeing them both for a moment before saying, “We’re hungry.”

“Well,” Erik replied, hands upon his hips, “You’re both up earlier than usual, so you need to wait. Especially if you want pancakes.”

At that, Pietro grinned and ran from the room, yelling about pancakes as Charles said to Erik’s back, “Good mood today?”

Erik put his hands upon Charles’ hips and lowered his forehead against Charles’, murmuring, “It’s just because of you. You’re making me disgustingly sappy.”

For a moment they stayed like that, but Charles had to push away, his heart clenching, saying goodbye to both Erik and the twins before running over to Angie’s.

 

“Any phone calls for me?”

Angie half-chuckled, and said, “Honey, as I said yesterday, the moment someone calls for you, I’ll tell ya. Now get going, tables need sorting.”

As Charles tied his apron and started working, both relief and worry wared in his chest, rising and falling as the morning progressed and the phone still didn’t ring.

It didn’t mean anything bad, Charles knew that, but it still made him bite his lip – if Logan rang, they might find him and then… then he’d have to run. But if he didn’t ring, who knows what might have happened to him since he left that night.

And Raven.

It wasn’t like Raven not to ring. Why hadn’t she?

Was she okay?

But if she rang...

It became a din in his head as the sun beat down on the café and more and more tourists arrived, squawking and crowding him.

 

It was a relief then when Moira pulled him outside for their lunch break, the sea air filling his lungs, dulling the buzzing of his thoughts.

“Charles?” She said, sitting him down in the shade and resting a hand upon his shoulder.

He rubbed his eyes and Moira rubbed his back then, and asked, “Is it Erik?”

Charles tensed but shook his head, still silent as tourists yelled around them.

“You can talk to me, Charles. If you want to.”

“Thank you, Moira.”

He tried to smile, and half succeeded, and Moira smiled softly in return.

As she began to fill the quiet with local gossip and news of the upcoming parade, Charles tried to reply, but it was Raven's name he kept almost saying. So close to telling Moira everything and asking to call again…

It gnawed at him as the day dragged on, and not even the thought of kissing Erik again and helping or playing with the twins eased the dread knotting his stomach, tightening as the minutes ticked by.

 

It was seven by the time Angie was closing up, and only Moira and Charles were left to help, tidying and wiping down tables as Angie sorted the money.

“Any plans for tonight? Going to jump Erik's bones?”

That pulled Charles from his daze as he yelped, “Moira!”

“What?” - she smirked and threw a dish cloth at him - “You kissed him two days ago. I can't believe it hasn't happened yet.”

Charles just shook his head as her phone started ringing from across the cafe.

Moira huffed and went to retrieve, when a voice yelled, “Charles!”

And Charles turned, his shoulders raised and teeth clenched, as Erik strode into the cafe, slamming the gate behind him.

“Erik?” was all Charles could manage as Erik glared at him, shaking as he shoved a piece of paper in Charles’ face.

 

“You’re wanted for murder Charles.”

And Charles froze, ice flooding his veins as the noise of his thoughts went silent and Erik's words echoed around him.

“That's not. I don't know… what that is, but that's not true.”

His body convulsed and his vision blurred and blackened as Erik towered over him and spat, “It's an official bulletin, Charles. It was hanging in Rex’s office. An APB with your face on it. Look.”

And Charles couldn't, he could only see Erik but the man said, “Look at it!”

 

It was him.

His hair was longer but it was him. Wanted. For murder.

 

But Erik was speaking and it seeped through the fog around Charles - “You need to get out of my house. Fuck. What about Wanda and Pietro, Charles?”

Charles stumbled back as more shouting filtered through but Erik was still there, and Charles flinched as he said, “You need to leave. Now.”

But he couldn't do that. An image of the twins came to mind, of their faces the night before as he read to them and kissed them goodnight. He couldn't leave. 

Not before Erik knew.

“It's not true Erik. It's - it's a lie. From a man named Shaw. I never hurt anyone Erik, it's a lie to get me back -”

“No Charles, you're the fucking liar!”

“Hey,” Moira called, and then she was by his side, pulling her phone away from her ear - “What the hell, Erik?!”

“Charles is on a fucking APB,” Erik snarled, his whole body tense, “For murder.”

“What?” Moira said, at the same time as a voice from her phone said it and continued urgently, “No, no. Put Charles on, lady!”

It was Raven.

 

And Charles’ world started turning again.

Looking up at Erik, Charles almost flinched again at the look in his eyes - it was over. It never was going to work.

Charles stepped away then, away from Moira's phone, away from the look in Erik's eyes, the look on Moira's face. 

And he ran.

Across the road, Charles yanked open his side door and ran up the stairs. He picked up his new backpack, and shoved it full of clothes, drawings from the twins, the essentials. Heart in his mouth, Charles couldn't look out the window, couldn't breathe as he threw money on his bed and flew down the stairs, losing his footing and crashing down the last three steps.

If Raven had called him, if that call could be traced, if Shaw had put out an APB…

He would find him. Find them.

Charles couldn't cry as pulled himself up and tore up the side of the house, heading to the woods then to the boat crossing.

From there, Charles didn’t know.

Anywhere.

 

-

 

[Before]

 

“Hey baby,” and Charles had no time to brace before arms encircled his waist and tugged him away from the counter where he’d been cutting potatoes.

“Please stop,” Charles breathed, trying to relax whilst still pushing against him. But Sebastian wouldn't let go.

“I've had a long day, can't I hold my baby?”

And Charles didn't argue, instead asking softly, “No luck with the Mackenzie case?”

“Obviously not.”

Sebastian still didn't let go, digging his chin into Charles’ shoulder, sharp and brushing. 

Charles gulped as the silence stretched thin.

“Dinner should be ready soon.”

Shaw nodded, and released Charles, pouring himself a glass of wine and swallowing it whole, not looking as Charles laid Logan’s recipe in one of the top drawers and rubbed his shoulders.

 

Ten minutes later, the table was laid and Charles changed into a shirt Shaw had picked for him before calling Sebastian in, palms sweating.

“Looks delicious,” Shaw said, his eyes sliding over the table and up to Charles, his lips drawing upwards.

Dinner was silent, with only a few sentences shared as Sebastian chose to drink rather than speak, and Charles then started clearing up, picking up and cleaning first the plates then the bottle of wine.

“Did I say I was done with that?”

Charles’ stilled, then lowered the bottle to pour more into Sebastian’s glass – “I was going to pour you some more.”

“Fine, but if you want to say something Charlie, say it.”

Sebastian’s voice was suddenly like glass, and Charles shook his head, looking at the bottle in his hands rather than Sebastian’s gritted teeth.

“No, you always do this,” – Sebastian stood, knocking back his chair and balling his fist, - “Just spit it out.”

Backing away as best he could, Charles whispered, “Nothing, I didn’t mean -”

“Bullshit,” Sebastian said, stalking closer to Charles, “You have that – you have. That look.”

And Sebastian’s breath was wine and smoke, so close to Charles, and he kept shaking his head, as Sebastian yelled erratically – “I come home after a shit day and you dare act like that? After everything I’ve done for you?”

“Sebastian please…”

Sebastian threw his glass against the wall and it smashed by Charles’ head, and he advanced towards Charles. And Charles set the bottle down and picked up a knife from the table, holding it out, tears falling to the ground.

“Don’t – don’t come closer, Sebastian. Don’t… or… I won’t marry you. I’ll go this time.”

Sebastian laughed, unsteady on his feet now, and said, “You have my ring on your finger, Charlie boy. Don’t be stupid.”

 

And he surged forwards, crashing against Charles who fell to the floor, and Sebastian’s hand came around his wrists, pinning him as Charles struggled and cried.

“Let me go, I’m sorry, please Sebastian…” 

“What did I say? WHAT DID I SAY?!”

He bruised Charles’ wrists and tried to loosen his grip on the knife, but Charles kicked out his legs and shoved at Sebastian’s body. He headbutted him and twisted his arm out of his hold, bringing the knife up and slashing at Sebastian blindly.

And Sebastian howled and jerked backwards, and Charles punched him, over and over, until Sebastian lay on the floor. Bleeding and unmoving.

 

Charles shook as he cried, and choked, the air too heavy as he scrambled away from Sebastian.

He had to leave. Now.

And Charles gathered his clothes, his passport, all the money he had, and ran, and he didn’t look back.

 

-

 

[Now]

“Aren’t you going after him?”

Erik’s teeth were clenched so tight they felt close to cracking and the APB in his hand crumpled beneath his fingers - this could not be happening.

“Why the fuck would I do that, Moira?”

She threw up her hands as the person on the phone kept yelling, and hissed, “Fine Lehnsherr, throw away the love of your life,” before saying into the phone, “Yes, Raven what…”

Moira trailed off and Erik tried to breathe, tried to keep his eyes from searching for Charles along the street, and tore the paper to shreds, piece by piece.

This couldn’t be real.

Then the phone was being shoved at him and he took it under Moria’s glare - “What?!”

“Right, shithead, that’s my brother and he isn’t a murderer - ”

“I have an APB which says differently.”

“An APB which is fake and was sent by Sebastian Shaw.”

“Oh, of course it was.”

The woman - Raven, he thought - took a deep breath before replying - “Okay, I’m Charles’ sister and I want him safe, so listen. Shaw is a cop in New York, and Charles was engaged to him. I lost contact with Charles when Shaw took his phone and isolated him. Charles managed to escape. That APB is Shaw trying to find him.”

“Oh my god,” was all Erik could say as Raven kept speaking, threatening pain if Charles was hurt, but Erik closed his eyes and blocked her out, giving Moira back her phone.

He had to find Charles.

“Moira,” he said, heart beating wildly, “I'm going to get him, look after my kids. Get Emma, and go to my house.”

Then Erik took off, sprinting out onto the road and thinking only of Charles as he paused.

Where would he go…

And Erik was already moving.

 

“Charles!”

He was there, at his fingertips, and Erik called again, his throat burning, “Charles, wait!”

“Erik…”

Charles’ voice broke and Erik could see the tension in his body, the tear marks on his face.

“I’m sorry.”

That made Charles’ eyes widen and he stopped as people continued to flow past him onto the boat. They looked at one another, neither of them daring to move.

“Charles,” Erik said pleadingly, and he stepped forwards, palms forwards, arms open, “Come back with me.”

“Wha - what changed?”

“Raven explained -”

“I need to go.”

Charles’ voice was rising and people were looking, but Erik only had eyes for him, again stepping forwards and taking hold of one of Charles’ hands before he moved further away.

“Come back Charles. Please. I won’t let him hurt you.”

“But he might hurt the twins! Or you.”

Charles bit his lip and tears were in his eyes, and Erik rubbed his thumb over his cheek and leaned their foreheads together.

“He won't hurt us, Charles. There’s no place safer for you than here with me.”

There was call for final boardings and Charles shifted in Erik's arms, almost pulling away, when Erik blurted out, “I love you. Stay.”

And Charles shook and sobbed and Erik held him as the boat pulled away, and held him still as it disappeared.

 

Together, they wandered slowly back to town, and Charles was pressed besides Erik, shielded from the world.

Charles didn’t look up as they walked down the streets, and Erik could feel his desperate confession hanging in the air. 

He'd only known Charles for a few weeks, but Erik had fallen for Magda in just the same way. But the difference was that it had taken him months to say that to her. Not weeks.

Still, Erik knew that whatever he felt, the children felt too, as when they neared the house and Charles’ tears were almost dry, Wanda and Pietro called his name from the door and   
ran across the road.

And Charles fell to his knees in the middle of the sidewalk and hugged them both, tucking them close to his chest, and Erik joined them, wrapping his arms around the three of them.

“Wh - why did you go?” Wanda hiccupped into Charles’ shoulder and Erik rubbed his hand across Charles’ back as it trembled under his fingertips.

“I will tell you later sweetheart, okay,” Charles said, and Erik felt Pietro burrow closer to Charles.

Minutes later as his knees grew sore, Erik suggested “Why don't we go inside for some food and cocoa?” He stood up first and held Pietro’s hand as the twins gripped Charles’ hands as tight as they could.

Charles was still so pale and he wasn't the only one shaking - Wanda and Pietro stayed by his side, glancing at one another with bright eyes.

 

Food eaten, Charles and the children were sat together on the sofa when Erik brought in cocoa for them all, and whiskey for himself. He was about to sit down when a knock startled him and the air in the room turned to lead, pressing upon his shoulders as Charles shrank into the sofa, pulling the children down to cover them.

“I have cookies and Moira,” an Emma-sounding voice said, and Erik pulled open the door to see the two of them standing on the porch with looks of worry etched upon their faces.

“We won't stay long,” Moira said as Emma strode into the living room to pat the twins on the head and swig Erik's whiskey. Erik couldn’t even glare at her for that, exhaustion starting to pull at his body, the adrenaline wearing away.

“Charles,” Moira said, sitting on the edge of an armchair, “Raven should be here tomorrow. I told her what I knew and she's on the warpath.”

Charles nodded with his cheek against Pietro’s hair, and Erik couldn’t take his eyes off of the sofa - he could have lost this…

“Who is this Shaw guy?”

Emma’s words were like ice in the living room, but Charles merely took a breath and said, “Sebastian Shaw was my finance for a time. He is also a cop, and… was… an alcoholic.” 

He stroked Wanda's hair, fiddling with the curls as he continued - “He was… violent. It was a fast relationship and I was - I was blind. One night, he came at me… and it escalated to me injuring him with a knife. Then I ran and ended up here.”

As Charles voice trailed off, Erik closed his eyes and clenched his fists, fury ripping through him as it all fell into place - everything suddenly made sense. And Erik wanted to kill Sebastian Shaw. Immediately.

Erik knew he was strong, and was able to fight due to his younger days. If Shaw came knocking…

 

“Erik, the kids should go to bed.”

Take a breath, Lehnsherr. 

“Yes,” he said, trying to smile at the twins as he replied to Charles, “I'll take them up, then I'll be straight down. Come on you two.”

“No,” they said together, clamping their arms around Charles’ in such a stubborn way, Erik may have grinned at them any other day.

“Now,” he said, and Charles stood up with them, saying softly, “I'll help.”

Moira and Emma made their goodbyes then, and Charles led Wanda and Pietro upstairs as Erik locked and bolted the door.

 

It was hushed as they got the children into their pyjamas. Wanda sat on Charles’ knee as he braided her red hair, smoothing a hand down her back and humming lightly. Erik too held Pietro close, a hand on his shoulder as he chose a book.

“Can Charles read tonight?”

“Why don’t you ask him,” Erik replied, and Pietro did, tapping Charles and whispering in his ear.

Pietro’s story was The Gruffalo, their copy worn at the edges, and the twins were cuddled against Charles on the floor, hands holding his fraying shirt.

“Goodnight,” Erik said, kissing Wanda’s head then Pietro’s, and he stepped back to give Charles a moment with them as night settled down over the town.

The worries Erik had once had over Charles and the twins had long dissipated, and been replaced instead with a deep feeling, at the centre of his chest, always close to his skin when Charles was saying goodnight to them and being so much… like a father.

 

Leaving the room, like many times before, Erik found himself close to Charles in the darkness of the corridor, but now, instead of pining and stealing glances at his lips, Erik indulged himself - just once.

He pulled Charles against his chest, and hugged him.

Charles mumbled into his shirt, “Can I stay?”

“You need to ask?”

When Charles tensed, Erik soothed him and said, “Of course you can stay. I’m not letting you go now. But. You can leave. If you want to… I….”

Erik bit his tongue to stop his ramblings, and kept rubbing circles into Charles’ back when the smaller man looked up, and said, “Can I sleep - in your room? Just for tonight.”

It wasn’t how Erik had imagined it happening, but he nodded and wordlessly led Charles down to his bedroom.

Erik let Charles use the bathroom as he changed, and he gave Charles the softest sweatpants he could find. Erik got in bed first and sat, waiting for Charles to join him.

But Charles hovered by the bed, picking at the fabric of the cover - “Thank you, Erik.”

His voice was hoarse and it made Erik's heart break, as well as making him swear eternal pain upon the man who had made Charles suffer. 

 

And Erik swallowed down the words he could have said, and instead held out his hand for Charles to step forward and take.

 

\- 

 

He still had the ring on his finger.

Sebastian Shaw rolled it between his forefinger and thumb, circling it round in as he drank gulps of whiskey or scotch or something.

 

It had been two days. 

How had the bulletin not worked? It had to work…

Otherwise, he’d have to contact that bitch of a sister to bride or threaten her for information. Get something he could use. 

She’d never liked him.

 

It burned him - that she might know where he is, and he doesn’t and the glass is soon broken on the floor and Shaw grinds his teeth, mind whirring despite the haze.

The APB had already taken too long. Too much time had been wasted.

 

Who would know where Charles is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!!! I am garbage, but I live, and have finally managed to write this out of shame after re-starting it a bunch of times and procrastinating.
> 
> Lots of drama this time, it's way happier next chapter (more free time now so yay). 
> 
> I did research abusive relationships and tried to write it to the best of my ability, but I'm sorry if it is way off the mark and offends anyone. Let me know, and I'll adjust it accordingly.


	8. Chapter 8

“You know, this is my favourite place.”

Charles’ voice was soft against his pillow, and Erik reached out to trace circles on his shoulder once more.

He’d tried to stay awake, blinking back against the darkness, but he must have fallen asleep in the early hours, with Charles breathing into the fabric on his back.

It was Charles moving which woke Erik - he had always been a light sleeper - as Charles had shifted to move the covers up over their shoulders. 

“Your favourite?” Erik whispered back, still drawing patterns over Charles’ sleep shirt.

Charles hummed and closed his eyes.

“It’s calm here. And the people are good people.”

“You’re safe here, Charles.”

The look in Charles’ eyes as he opened one was almost painfully hopeful, like he wanted to believe Erik's words. They just looked at one another then, taking each other in.

“I'm sorry Charles. For not listening to you and yelling. That wasn't acceptable.”

“I would have done the same,” Charles said, “You were worried about the twins.”

“Yes, but I was so pissed because...” Erik stumbled to a stop and rolled to look the at dark ceiling. Because I love you, he thought to himself.

“Because…” Charles echoed, but Erik couldn't say it again, not when Charles was still like a ghost beside him.

“You know Charles.”

“I feel the same -” Charles fingers pulled Erik's face round and close to his own so they were once more breathing each other's air, - “I can't say… but I do. Too.”

It was a halting half-confession but it made Erik's heart swell and he kissed Charles softly.

Soon though, Charles pulled away and whispered, “I've haven't said it to anyone in a long time, but I want to say it to you.”

“You don't have to Charles,” Erik said.

He'd last said those words to Magda, years ago, but it felt different with Charles, lying clothed in the early morning exchanging words across his pillows.

It felt right.

 

Charles was opening his mouth to speak when a cry pierced the house.

“Wanda,” Charles said, and Erik bolted upright and off the bed, running down to the twins bedroom but only Pietro was there, still sleeping.

“Wanda?” He called, and she crashed into his legs as he went down the corridor to Charles’ room.

“He's gone! Daddy, Charles!”

She was shaking him and crying and Erik knelt down, pulling her close, rushing to say, “It's okay, it's okay. Charles is in my room, we're okay.”

“Why was he with you?”

A flash of a more awkward conversation came across his mind, involving more lying and them both wearing fewer clothes, but Erik could look Wanda in the eye when he said, “Charles was having a sleepover with me.”

And Wanda pushed past him and he saw her sprint into his room then shout, “Charles!”

They were hugging one another tightly and rocking, and Erik came in and sat upon the covers beside them.

“I was so worried,” Wanda sniffled, burrowing her face into Charles’ neck.

“We're all okay,” Erik said.

“Will you stay now Mr Charles?” 

Her question was solemn and the same pained but hopeful look settled in Charles’ eyes as he replied, “As long as I am welcome, yes.”

“If you and Daddy start yelling, you can sleep in with me and Pietro.”

“Wanda?”

Standing in the doorway, Pietro rubbed his eyes and squinted at his sister on the bed.

“Charles is staying!”

Erik held his breath awaiting his reaction but Pietro smiled and came over to hug Charles too.

“Well you're definitely not paying rent now,” Erik said, and Charles smiled over the twins’ heads, a tear halfway down his cheek, “Breakfast time.”

 

He was too exhausted to make anything exciting, so when everyone was seated Erik just put out cereal and made toast, listening to the twins and Charles chatter about nothing.

As he was sitting down, sipping his coffee, Pietro cleared his throat and said, “Are you a couple?”

Erik spluttered and he saw Charles blink. It was Charles who nodded. Erik stared at him and went to kiss his cheek.

“Yuck!” Pietro said, whilst Wanda squealed and said, “Now you have to stay.”

“It's very new, so neither of you are allowed to say anything,” Erik said.

Fingers on their lips, the twins nodded and Erik shooed them upstairs to get ready and took Charles by the hand to follow them up.

 

“What are your plans for the day?”

“Parade preparation this morning. Final touches with Rex, checking stock. Tomorrow we’ll be shutting roads. Then I’m at the store with the kids. And keeping an eye on you.”

He thought he heard Charles grumble at that, but he was going to do it anyway. From two of the store’s windows, Angie’s was visible and that’s where he’d be looking. It was just like when the twins were born, and he'd monitored them day and night.

“When… if… Raven arrives, I’m sure she’ll be by my side. No need to neglect the store for me, Erik. And my shift is only in the afternoon.”

After pulling his shirt on, Erik crossed his room to cup Charles’ face and tilt it upwards.

“Raven will be here, Charles. Soon. And I’m going to keep you safe. The store will survive may inattention.”

“You don’t have to do that, Erik.”

Erik kissed Charles’ forehead and said, “I’d do a lot more without a second thought.”

 

When he pulled back, Erik took note of the wetness in Charles’ eyes but before he could fully move away, Charles’ hands were pulling him down to kiss him, threading his fingers through his hair.

Erik let Charles lead and simply placed his hands on his waist as Charles deepened the kiss, eyelashes damp against his cheek.

“Thank you Erik. I… thank you.”

Erik smiled, probably with too many teeth, then left Charles to get ready - otherwise neither of them would do so in time.

 

“Pietro? Wanda?” He called, checking their bedroom and finding it empty. 

“What are you doing? We have to leave soon.”

The twins were huddled together by the coffee table in the living room, still in their pyjamas, toothbrushes abandoned beside them.

“We wanted to make Charles a card whilst you were busy,” - Wanda paused in her drawing, and Pietro finished her sentence, - “Busy kissing.”

Choosing to ignore their giggling, Erik leaned forwards and snatched the card from under their fingertips, and Wanda squeaked, “It’s not finished yet!”

The card was simple but it made Erik want to kiss his children more so than he usually did - it showed the four of them, holding hands, with the words ‘Your The Best’ at the top.

“We wanted to make him happy,” mumbled Pietro. Erik couldn’t bring himself to point out the spelling error and handed back the card, smiling and saying, “You have two minutes,” before returning to his bedroom.

 

Not long after, there was a knock on the bedroom door and the twins peered in. Satisfied that it was safe and they weren’t kissing, they entered and handed Charles the card wordlessly. 

A look of shock settled on Charles’ face, and Erik was moving the twins from the room to give the man some space, when Charles rushed forwards to hug them both, including Erik’s legs.

“Thank you, Wanda. Pietro.”

Standing, Charles took Pietro’s hand and led them all across the hall to finally get changed for the day.

Erik was tying the hair bobble round Wanda’s plait when the knocking started on the front door, loud and insistent.

Dear God, not the police, not Shaw, was all Erik could think as he pressed a hand to the side of Charles’ ashen face and told the twins to remain in their bedroom with him. Just in case. 

If it was Shaw, Erik didn’t want to scare his children by murdering him in front of them.

The person outside sounded as though they were going to bash the door down with their banging, and Erik yelled, “I’m coming!”

“Hurry up!” Came the reply, and it made Erik inhale sharply - it was a feminine voice and obviously not the police. Which could mean that... 

Throwing one last glance up the stairs, Erik opened the door to find a distraught, blonde young woman half-yelling, “They said I should come here, where is he?”

“Raven?” 

And Charles ran into her arms, tears already falling.

 

-

 

“Fuck, I could kill him.”

Raven shook her head and sipped her espresso as Charles sighed fondly, “I’m afraid there may be a line.”

She flashed him a look - “Erik?”

“If Shaw finds me… Erik may need restraining.”

“He won’t find you,” Raven said, steel in her words, “And good luck holding us both back.”

She’d only been with him for twenty minutes, but already Charles felt calmer, better. They’d hugged and cried on Erik’s doorstep until he left them in the living room and took the twins out with him - yet another thing Charles would have to thank him for.

“Will you stay?” He couldn’t keep the waver out of his voice, or the spasm of his hand that held Raven’s.

Something like pain flickered across her eyes and she winced slightly as she said, “Not for long, I’m sorry. But I’ll stay. For a few days.”

Reaching forwards, Charles hugged her and buried his face in her neck, hiding his tears from view. A few days was better than he expected, but he wanted more. 

But, if she was here, then she wouldn’t be safe from Shaw…

 

“Does Erik know everything? Do I?”

“I told him the bones of it. And yes, now you do.”

“Charles,” Raven whispered, leaning against the sofa and running a hand through her hair, “I’m sorry for not…”

“Stop it,” Charles said, pressing a finger to her lips, “I’ve left him now and you couldn’t do much at the time.” 

“Still…” she muttered, and though Charles could hardly breathe after explaining it all, he still smiled at her.

 

“Thinking of Erik?” Raven asked coyly, abruptly shifting the conversation to relieve some of the tension in the room, and Charles blushed a little, “No.”

“I can’t believe you two are sleeping together. Disgusting.” She made a face, and Charles chuckled, as she probably intended, and replied, “We’re not sleeping together.”

“But you are living together and his kids adore you so…”

“He offered me a place to stay and the twins are lovely.”

Raven raised an eyebrow - “Erik helped you? He is partially redeemed then for being a dick yesterday.”

“He was just worried about his children.”

Raven didn’t look convinced, and Charles continued, “I’m happy you’re so willing to fight others on my behalf, but please don’t fight Erik.”

“As you are my brother, fine. If he does anything else though,” - Raven drew a finger along her throat whilst glaring at the store - “Tell me. And speaking of communication…”

She stood then and took from her bag a phone - “I’m paying for it and it’s a gift so you have to take it. It’s got mine and Moira’s numbers in it already.”

Not again, Charles thought, as tears came to his eyes when he took the phone and held it. He just kept crying today. 

Shaw had taken his phone such a while ago that it was odd having one again, but it took a weight off of him. Shaw didn’t know he had this, didn’t know this number…

Charles shook himself free from his dark thoughts, and said, “How about we have lunch at Angie’s before my shift and you can meet Moira?”

After Raven nodded, Charles got changed and the two of them crossed the road, arm in arm.

 

“How is this veggie burger so good?”

“It’s got Angie’s magic in it,” Moira replied, digging into her own.

“Is that magic drugs?” Raven said, and Charles coughed several times, eyes watering, as Raven laughed across the table and Moira patted his back.

“Her magic is love, actually,” Moira said, and Raven groaned then took another bite.

As soon as they’d crossed the road, Moira had run out to hug them both and kiss Charles’ cheek. Then, she’d pulled them inside the café to where it was less busy and had her lunch break early to sit with them.

Though Charles was beginning to regret their meeting.

“You live in LA, there must be good places to eat somewhere near you.”

“They don’t make things with love in LA, Charles,” Raven grinned, “With drugs however…”

“You’re such a liar!” Charles said, and chucked a chip at her, which she ducked.

“LA is like another world,” Moira said, clearly rising above their antics, “What’s it like living there?”

“Loud, exciting, expensive,” Raven said, “You should visit me sometime.”

“Really?!” 

“Sure, you’re fun and I’ve got to repay you for adopting Charles.”

As they kept talking, Charles ate in silence, basking in their brightness. 

He’d only looked around the café three times since they sat down and he wasn’t shaking or having to grip his thighs to stop himself falling into the past, as he sometimes did when he was alone or surrounded by noise.

Even though Raven would soon have to leave, he still had Moira and Erik and the twins. Maybe even Emma, and definitely Angie. It hurt to think of running away from them all, so Charles just prayed for a moment that Shaw would give up, would stop hunting him. 

He knew it was a wasted prayer, but the hope it brought warmed him.

Just another weeks or so… at least….

 

“Charles!”

Their shouts gave Charles warning to ready himself as Wanda and Pietro crashed into him and wrapped him in their arms, shaking him and saying, “You’re still here!”

“I’m still here, yes,” Charles said, patting their heads as Moira did the same.

“I told them you would be, but they were desperate to see you.”

“Erik!” Charles leaned his head back to smile up at Erik, who surprised him by leaning down and kissing him quickly.

“PDA!” Raven said, covering her eyes, “Think of the children!”

“Hello Moira. Raven,” Erik greeted them stiffly but with a slight smile, before kissing Charles again.

Despite everyone laughing around them, Charles felt better with Erik’s lips on his, his hands on his shoulders, a reassuring pressure. It seemed to help Erik too, as when he pulled back, his posture was more relaxed, his smile more open. By Erik's standards.

 

“Could we join you?”

Erik directed the question over Charles’ head, but Charles didn’t wait for Raven’s response, pulling Erik close to the table and then twins up onto the bench between him and Moira. Which left Erik to reluctantly sit beside Raven.

“Emma reigning over the shop?” Moira asked, and Wanda piped up, saying, “Yes, so long as we’re back by one.”

“That’s good as my shift starts then,” Charles said, ruffling Wanda’s red hair and kissing her forehead.

After Erik and the twins had ordered, the conversation drifted to the parade. Raven listened to Pietro and Wanda explain it in detail, falling over each other to tell her their favourite parts of the day, and Charles hoped his eyes told her how grateful he was.

Grateful that she was listening to them so kindly, grateful that she wasn’t teasing Erik. Too much.

“Are you coming to the parade?” Pietro asked, after Wanda finished describing the fireworks.

She leaned over the table and said, “Yep. I can’t wait.”

Her lips quirked as she spoke, but the look in her eyes was sincere when he met them from across the table, and he reached out to squeeze one of her hands.

“Dad said we could have our faces painted for the parade,” Wanda said, “And I want Ariel.”

“I’m trying to negotiate for butterflies,” Erik cut in, and Charles said, “That’s probably for the best.”

Erik held his eyes for a second, and when he smiled, Charles could hardly look away.

“You’re gazing into each other’s eyes again. Are they always like this?” Raven said, breaking the moment, and Erik replied tersely, “Are we not allowed to be?”

“Raven, stop teasing,” Charles said, glaring at her lightly, then said to Erik, “It’s okay. She’s just winding you up.”

“Like kids at school do,” Pietro added, whilst Wanda nodded.

There settled a ceasefire between Erik and Raven for the rest of the meal, neither speaking more than a few words to each other. He would have to work on that tomorrow, Charles decided.

 

After saying goodbye to Erik and the twins, Charles cleaned up their table and went to the counter after scanning the café reflexively, and Raven trailed close behind him.

“Erik does know I’m only teasing him as part of my sibling duties, right?”

“He’s just on edge, and he doesn’t know you. What you’re like.”

She huffed as he tied his apron, and he moved on to prevent a frown cementing itself upon her forehead. “I’m working till seven. Where are you staying?”

“At the Sunset Hotel and I have low expectations for it. Can I read here till you’re done?”

Charles took her hands in his and said, “I would love you to. Coffees are on the house.”

It was silly, but he would work much better knowing she was close by.

He smoothed down his apron and moved away slightly, but Raven pulled him into a crushing hug, and whispered in his ear, “He won’t get you back, Charles. The APB won’t work, everyone will ignore it. And it means he has no idea where you are. Okay?”

He nodded, unable to speak for the sudden tightness in his throat and tears in his eyes, and he held onto her with both hands, hoping she was right.

 

-

 

How to find Charles?

Where could he be?

Shaw tapped his leg and tried to breathe normally as his head pounded with questions.

 

The door to Charles’ apartment wasn’t locked and Shaw clenched his jaw as he walked inside, the place smelling of rotting food and perhaps blood.

The stain on the carpet was still vivid, even in the half-darkness, and Shaw froze, staring at it.

He could kill Charles for that – he’d bought him that carpet, and it was ruined.

 

“Focus,” Shaw whispered to himself, and he moved into the kitchen, searching for any signs or hints that would lead him to Charles. He’d wasted so much time already.

Unclean plates were still scattered on the counter tops and Shaw shoved them to the side, and one of them fell and smashed on the floor.

He ignored it though, as he noticed a corner of paper sticking out of one of the draws.

Shaw pulled it open and held the paper to the light – a recipe. But one which Charles had tried to hide it…

He flipped the paper over, and there was a note scrawled on it. Shaw picked out the name Logan and smiled, pocketing the paper and leaving the apartment, the door wide open.

 

Maybe Logan could help him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched Emma (2009) recently, and just had to include the line, “I’d do a lot more without a second thought,” because I love Mr Knightley's original line: "I would do far more, without a second thought."


	9. Chapter 9

“So,” Emma said, drumming her nails on the counter, “You and Erik. Have you two boned yet?”

“Emma!” 

“Evidently not.”

Charles huffed and continued stacking the books by the store's door, a bottle of milk by his feet as he'd stopped to talk to Emma after buying it. 

“Why is everyone so interested in the… physical side of our relationship?”

“Idle curiosity, sweetie. Erik hasn't been with anyone since Magda, and you two seem disgustingly serious for so short an acquaintance,” - she sighed and looked him up and down - “But you have my approval, of course. You two make a cute couple.”

“You're worse than my sister, Emma…”

“What was that about me?”

Charles brightened as Raven pushed the door open and tackled him with a hug. He buried his face in her shoulder for a moment, then nodded to Emma and said, “She's just given my relationship with Erik her official blessing.”

“Great, when's the wedding?”

He could sense Emma’s grin as he slapped Raven’s chest admonishingly, and Raven said, raising her hands in mock defence, “I know what you’re like Charles.”

“Erik's likely already planning it,” Emma said.

“But surely after Magda, he wouldn't want…”

“Charles.” Emma stepped in front of him and gripped his shoulders in a vice-like grip. “Erik is, under his exterior shell of bitterness and melodramatic anger, a romantic kind of man. If he loves you, I'm sure he'll want that. Perhaps after a few more months have passed.”

The whole conversation was making Charles blush and his breathing shorten - thoughts of Erik, alongside his memories of Shaw and their once impending marriage, were a potent mix, loud inside his skull.

 

Both women were chatting behind him and Charles steadied his breathing and focused on their voices.

“Is the shop shut tomorrow then?” Raven asked, and Emma replied, “I'll - unfortunately - be here, but Erik has the day off. He helped plan it and is doing the fireworks. But there will be too many tourists to waste a day closed.”

Charles came back to Raven's side as she nodded, and he said, “You sounded like an actual small business owner there Emma, be careful.”

“Wouldn't want Erik to know how competent you really are,” Raven continued, catching on, but Emma didn't respond, instead sighing loudly and shooing them away.

 

“Why aren't you with him now?” Raven asked.

“I'm on a break now, and was being helpful by buying some more milk for Angie. Erik's closing the roads with Rex.”

“Right, yeah,” Raven said, linking her arm through his as they walked down the sidewalk, “Doesn't seem like something Erik would volunteer for. Having to interact with lots of people and be nice.”

Charles opened his mouth but, seeing Raven's smirk, tutted instead. Raven then bumped their shoulders and took the milk from him, swinging it and only just narrowly missing the tourists surrounding them.

“The kids?”

“If you were up earlier you'd have heard all this at breakfast, Raven,” Charles said, the tone of voice he’d used often in their childhood easily slipping over his words, “They're at beach club till Erik's done. I was going to bring them snacks actually...”

“You're such a mother hen, Charles!”

“Guilty as charged.”

Raven kissed him on the cheek and went to sit at an empty table as Charles went back to work. 

 

The afternoon passed quickly with endless numbers of people filling the café and the beach and the streets, and both his feet and head hurt as the hours passed. 

His only half-rest was delivering some snacks to the twins at three o’clock. For the first time, Erik had grudgingly signed them up for the daily children's beach club so they were supervised and entertained whilst he helped set up everything for the parade.

At three, biscuits, apples, and chocolate in hand, Charles wandered down the beach barefoot, weaving past families and couples, towards the colourful flags marking the location of the kids club.

Looking out over the sand, it hit Charles then that it had been less than two months since Erik had discovered him sleeping on that very beach.

How times flies, he thought, but he was interrupted by the sound of gleeful yelling as Wanda and Pietro spotted him and ran over.

“Snacks?” Pietro said, grabbing at the items Charles held, and Wanda, voice muffled from where it was pressed against his leg as she hugged him, said, “You're still here!”

“I'm still here,” Charles said, steering them towards the young, harried looking adults supervising the children rioting on the beach. “And I have food - have you been good?”

“Yes, yes!” Wanda clapped her hands and Pietro nodded solemnly, so Charles had no other choice than to give them the food and kiss their foreheads before he had to leave.

He did pop back though, with Angie's blessing, to deliver the beach club staff some coffees and biscuits.

 

Finally, he helped close up the café, and took Raven's hand to pull her home - “I want to come Charles, no need to drag me!”

“Charles?” Erik called, peering round the doorframe, an oven glove on one hand as they opened the front door.

“Honey, we're home!” Raven called, causing Erik to scowl.

“Is everything set for the parade?” Charles asked, walking past Raven to kiss Erik quickly and smooth away his frown.

He could feel Erik relax under his hands as they rested against his neck, and Erik squeezed one of them, saying, “It's pasta and garlic bread tonight.”

“Garlic bread!” The twins shouted from the living room, and Raven laughed and Charles did too.

 

After eating and clearing up together, they all ended up on the couch and armchairs, red wine in his and Raven's glasses, beer in Erik's, and orange juice in the twins’.

They'd begged for coke or pepsi, but had found no success.

“Do you remember playing charades, Charles?”

He smiled at the memory of just the two of them miming and acting to each other long ago - “We were awful at it.”

“But that didn't stop us.”

“Can we play it?” Pietro asked, eyes lighting up, and Wanda agreed, shaking her father's leg until Erik said, “Fine, but you're both going to bed in an hour - tomorrow's going to be very busy so need your sleep.”

Teams were made - Erik and Pietro, Charles and Wanda, and Raven swapping between them, - and after writing down prompts, they were ready to go.

 

“Uh, Wonder Woman?” Erik said, and Pietro violently shook his head and bashed his crossed arms against his chest again. “Black Panther?”

“I know it!” Wanda said, bouncing up and down, and Charles held her down and shushed her.

“X-men!” Erik half-yelled, and Raven gave them yet another point, bringing the teams to a draw.

As Pietro jumped onto Erik's lap and Wanda hugged Raven round the neck, Charles leaned back and smiled at them. For once, his mind was quiet and he’d noticed that he no longer trembled when they jostled him or were louder than expected. Relaxed, Charles let it all washed over him...

 

“Charles?”

He was being shaken and Charles scrunched up his eyes, neck aching dimly.

“Wake up, sleepy head.”

Raven. Hmm.

Raven!

Charles opened his eyes and bolted upright, vision briefly turning black before focusing on Raven's face before him.

“I'm going back to the hotel now, see you tomorrow.”

He nodded and hugged her waist as she stood in front of the couch, and her arms tightened round him as well.

“Sleep well,” Charles said, and she waved as she walked into the hall, then the door clicked shut.

 

“I didn't want to wake you.”

Erik looked over at him from his seat on the stairs, his expression soft and open.

Groaning, Charles rubbed his face and said, “What time is it?”

“Six past eleven.”

He must have been tired from all the tourists crowding him, and the wine. 

 

Charles went to Erik then, and lifted his head to look up at the man he loved. The man he desperately needed to kiss.

And to his delight, Erik turned a shade redder at what must have been clearly written in his eyes.

“The parade starts at eleven,” Erik said, and Charles sensed some strain in his voice, as he gazed down at him.

“Okay,” he whispered and moved up a step, then another, till they were close, chest to chest.

“We should…” Erik began, then he licked his lips, his tongue darting side to side as his eyes did too, tracing Charles’ face.

As warmth spread throughout his body, Charles decided that it was now or never, and he pressed his lips hard against Erik's, bunching up his thin shirt, and hoping Erik would know what he wanted and needed.

And Erik kissed him back, his lips parting and breathing turning ragged, and Charles’ toes curled into the stairs’ carpet, and he leaned forwards, sliding his hands under Erik's top to touch his bare skin.

 

Erik tugged him upstairs then and Charles smiled as he followed, only just remembering to shut and lock their bedroom door, before he forgot about everything but Erik...

 

-

 

Covered by darkness, Shaw bent to duck under the half-open window, stepping down as quietly as he could manage.

Not that it mattered. He was sure Logan wasn’t there to hear.

 

After sleeping for three hours, eating, and getting changed, all in his own apartment, he’d returned to the police station briefly. It being early, so there’d been no one there to prevent him from searching for the name ‘Logan’ - and finding exactly what he wanted. 

An address.

 

Parking across the road, Shaw had sat and waited, staring at the first floor flat for any signs of its tenant.

Two beers and some vodka later, he’d knocked on the door. Knocked again. No response.

 

Having waited long enough, his skin crawling and sweat dripping down his spine, Shaw had decided to do what had to be done. And luckily, the side window hadn’t been too difficult to open.

 

His eyes already adjusted to the darkness, though bleary from the alcohol, he looked over the room - a living room.

It was messy and Shaw frowned at the stench but he still picked his way round it, searching for any clue or hint that could help him. Anything.

Finding nothing, he padded through into the hallway. Shaw clenched his fist and for a fleeting moment wished he had his gun, just in case Logan made an appearance - much easier to knock someone out with a gun than with fists, and cleaner, neater too. 

Down the hall, and Shaw searched through another small room and paused beside the phone on the desk. A landline.

A landline which was blinking, meaning there was a voicemail.

 

No time for gloves or hesitation. Shaw picked up the phone and pressed the button and the phone began to play the voicemail.

And his heart almost stopped as a voice said, “Logan, it’s me.”

It was Charles.

He continued speaking and Shaw was shaking, gripping the chair as he heard down the phone, “I’m sorry for not calling sooner, but I’m safe now. I’m with good people. And thank you. For everything.”

Shaw took a breath as the message cut off, then rang back, clutching it tightly and biting his cheek, tasting blood.

But it went to voicemail - “Hi, this is Angie’s seafront café. Sorry, we’re closed right now but you can give us a ring from the hours eight till seven...” 

Shaw wrote down the number as the woman rattled it off and deleted the message, slamming down the phone.

 

Back in his car, Shaw searched the café and the number, fingers tapping as the page loaded, grinding his teeth, then he muttered, “Finally.”

 

The APB had been slow and pointless, and his career was falling away from him, but nothing else mattered now.

He had a lead. A strong one.

 

Shaw turned on the car’s engine and pulled out into the empty road. 

 

Then he began to drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is short and took so long - I've been busy with school and family and feel such pressure (from myself) to make my writing good that I end up not being able to write at all. But we've reached the finale folks, and I will do my best to deliver in the next couple of chapters!


	10. Chapter 10

 

“Did you lock the door?”

Erik sat up on his elbows, the cover falling down his chest.

“Of course,” Charles murmured, snuggling closer to Erik and forcing him to lie down again.

“We have to get up soon.”

Charles hummed and pressed a kiss to Erik’s shoulder, and Erik smiled down at him and said, “The parade starts at eleven, Charles.”

“What parade?”

“Charles.”

The man sighed, his breath warm on Erik’s skin, and slowly pulled himself into a sitting position, hair messy and face soft with sleep.

 

“I love you.”

And Charles’ eyes widened, but Erik kept going, saying, “I don’t tell you enough. But I do. Even though we haven’t known each other lon -”

“I love you too.”

Charles’ looked as shocked as Erik felt, his heart stuttering as Charles half-covered his mouth with his hands.

Charles’ had started to shake and slowly, gently, Erik reached out to bring Charles closer to him, their foreheads touching and yet Charles still shook beneath his fingertips.

Charles loved him, Charles loves him… that was all Erik could focus upon until there was a shy knocking on their bedroom door.

“We should -”

“Yes, okay, right.”

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Erik saw Charles wipe his eyes and cheeks before taking a tissue and Erik wanted to hug him again but there was another knock on the door so Erik pulled on some pants and a robe to answer it.

“Dad, we need to go!” Pietro stood in front of him with his hands on his hips, and Wanda bounced behind him, clapping her hands together.

“Mr Charles is coming isn’t he?” Wanda asked, peering into the bedroom, and Erik prayed Charles had made himself decent - that would certainly scar his children. Glancing back, he saw Charles tighten his robe and move up to stand beside him, one hand falling to grasp one of his.

“Wild horses couldn’t keep me away, sweetie.”

That made both of the twins smile and Erik squeezed Charles’ hand, and was close to turning to kiss Charles again - god, he would never get tired of it - when Pietro whined, “Dad, come on!”

“Yes, fine,” he said, and he pulled Charles out onto the landing and down the stairs, the twins clattering down behind them.

 

Although Charles offered to help, Erik just told him to sit down with Pietro and Wanda, as he was going to make his family breakfast, just like he always did. He decided on scrambled eggs and toast as they didn’t have long before they had to be ready to leave.

When he was cracking open the first egg, noise burst into the kitchen, and Erik gripped the kitchen counter, and let out a shaky sigh as the kids giggled and Charles fiddled with the radio, turning the volume down enough so that they could hear themselves think. But not down so much that they couldn’t sing along, as immediately Charles was singing the words to ‘Party in the USA’ and Wanda was trying to join in, and Erik turned to see Charles spinning Wanda round whilst Pietro drummed his fingers on top of the countertop. And Erik couldn’t help but sing along too.

 

“Sit down, time to eat,” he said, dishing up as Wanda and Pietro cheered.

“Where’s Raven meeting us then?” Erik asked, trying not to sound too negative about it. She was Charles’ sister, so he knew she must be a decent human being, but he couldn’t just stop being a little jealous whenever her and Charles laughed easily together, or being faintly irritated when she teased him.

He could hear Emma mocking him for it, telling him to get a grip. Of course, she was right.

Charles finished chewing, and said, “Outside the café. Also, I thought we could go to the pier and get some candy floss before the party later?”

“Only if Pietro promises not to run off. Again.”

Pietro looked at his empty plate solemnly and said, “I won’t.”

“Wanda and I can keep him out of trouble,” Charles said, hugging Pietro lightly, and Wanda nodded quickly.

“Okay,” Erik said, standing up and starting to collect the dishes, “Get ready, watch the parade, have lunch, go to the pier, then it’s the beach party at Angie’s and the fireworks.”

If today goes to plan, he would collapse in shock.

 

After they all got showered and changed, all that was left to do was the twins’ face paint.

“Ariel, please,” Wanda said sweetly, and Erik rolled his eyes, and said, “Butterflies.”

“Ariel!”

“You’re having butterflies.”

Wanda’s face scrunched up, and Erik grimaced as he knew the tears were coming, when Charles intervened, leaning sideways across the couch and saying, “I love butterflies, Wanda. They’re very pretty.” She pondered it, then agreed, and Erik could have kissed Charles for saving him from having to draw a goddamn mermaid on his daughter’s face - something he was bound to ruin, upsetting her, and that would just upset him as well.

“Keep still, please,” he said, as he drew a simple red and blue butterfly onto Wanda’s cheek, whilst Charles drew blue lightning strikes on Pietro’s.

 

Ten minutes and one re-start later, the twins were happy with their face paint and they were all set.

Erik knew it would be busy as Rex had not stopped freaking out about it for the past six months and he’d had to close several roads to accommodate the crowds, but seeing it made him pause and gape for a moment. And hold on to Pietro’s hand even tighter.

Don’t lose your children, Lehnsherr.

It was still only half past ten, but the road was filled with people, streaming towards the centre of town, and the beach and Angie’s seemed to be overflowing too.

“Stay close, you two,” he said, and they nodded up at him.

“Over there,” Charles said, pointing across the road to where Raven stood, waving at them, and they battled through the crowd towards her. Charles and Raven embraced, and Wanda hugged her legs. Erik offered her a small smile, which she returned. Perhaps, they could get along after all. For Charles.

Erik looked around as they chatted, and, noticing how full the store was, said, “I’m going to see Emma, give me a minute.”

“We’ll wait here, come back soon,” Charles said, and he pressed a kiss to Erik’s cheek, making Raven groan and the twins giggle.

 

It was even harder to move against the crowd than it was to cut across it, but Erik made it by glaring at all the tourists in his way and striding forwards.

“Emma,” he said, walking into the store and searching for her white figure among the people milling about the shelves.

“I go to the back for one second and you appear,” she said, stepping back up to the counter. She had to serve a customer before he could open his mouth to ask how it was going - “Emma, h -”

“No, you can’t marry someone you’ve just met.”

Erik blinked at that, then said defensively, “If you love each other, why not? And I didn’t just meet him yesterday, Frost!”

And for once Emma seemed startled, and a thread of smugness wound into Erik’s thoughts at having surprised their resident ice queen.

“Well, we’re not getting married, anyway. Yet,” he added, now embarrassed at his loud outburst as two tourists were staring at him with interest.

Emma turned to sort out their items and bag them, then focused on Erik and said, “Good for you, good for lover boy. You both need a break. Now, go and abandon me to spend the day with him, and put a ring on it soon, Lehnsherr. Or you’ll regret it.”

“Thanks, Frost, and I plan on doing just that.”

He’d have to wait a few more months and actually get a ring first though. Maybe more than a few months. But he'd wait.

Erik hadn't been so patient with Magda, marrying her quickly, and it had fallen apart. He'd wait and make sure it was right, that it would make Charles happy.

 

Having made his way back to him, Erik kissed Charles’ forehead and then picked Wanda up, swinging her onto his shoulders as she squealed and almost dropped her newly-acquired flag that she had been waving.

“Let's go further down, so we can see more of the parade, it's starting soon.”

And with that, the five of them moved with the crowd, all holding hands and smiling in the sunshine. 

 

 

-

 

 

“It's been years since I had candy floss, god it's good.”

“It must be horrible for your teeth,” Charles said, smiling and taking a bite.

It was midway through the afternoon, and Charles was happy. He was happy as he linked his arms through Raven’s as they walked down the pier, happy watching Erik carry Pietro on his shoulders and hold Wanda’s hand in a vice so she didn’t get lost. Happy as the parade had been busy but a success, as he felt a weight off of him with Raven there beside him, as he felt as calm as he possibly could be, having to keep an eye on the twins at all times, for fear of them wandering off.

Almost as happy as he could ever remember being.

Except.

There was still no message from Logan. No call, no gruff voice to tell him it was all alright. And it bit at Charles when he looked at Angie’s, or felt his mobile in his pocket.

Perhaps he should ring again.

“Charles?”

“Hmm,” he said, pulling himself from his thoughts, and he smiled at Erik. Erik smiled back with that shark-grin of his that Charles loved, and said, “Do you want to drop in to see Moira? Before we get ready for the beach party?” Charles nodded, and they continued strolling down the pier.

Charles took a final bite of his candy floss then resolved to save the rest for Moira - she probably needed the sugar to help get her though the final hours of her shift. Thank god Erik had persuaded Angie to let him have the day off.

But thinking of Moira, Angie and the café reminded Charles of his worries over Logan, and he bit the inside of his cheek, tightening his hold on Raven’s arm.

 

“Charles. Talk.”

He opened his mouth and shut it, and Raven rolled her eyes, and said, “I can see you’re stressed over something. You’re safe. Just tell me.”

“It’s Logan,” Charles sighed, knowing that there’s no stopping Raven when she’s set her mind to it, “I called him, before I called you. As… I’d promised him that.”

Charles felt the need to wipe his palms or sit down as his legs had begun to shake, but he just leaned on Raven as he continued, saying, “And he hasn’t called the café back. I…”

He gulped and Raven swung him round to take a hold of his shoulders and burn him with her focus, and they held up the masses of people behind them, causing grumbling and jostling around them as they remained frozen.

“Charles,” she said, ignoring everyone, “Call him, on your mobile this time. It will make you feel better so do it.”

“Now?”

“If it will stop you fidgeting and zoning out all day, then yeah, sure.”

With her encouragement, Charles pulled out his mobile and dialled Logan’s number, waving Erik on as he’d stopped, looking back at them with concern.

Then he said quickly: “Hi Logan, it’s Charles. I wanted to tell you I’m safe and happy. This mobile is new, from Raven, so… call me back. When you can.”

Raven was the one to end the call, as Charles simply held the mobile in front of him, staring at it as his words stopped and the silence stretched on. She didn't say anything, but did smile at him gently, resting her head for a moment on his shoulder.

They kept walking down the pier, the mobile a weight between them, cold in his pocket.

 

“Hey there, Wanda. Hi Pietro.”

Hearing Moira’s voice faintly, Charles smiled when he saw up ahead Moira bending down to scoop Wanda up into her arms after putting down her overloaded tray on the table behind her. Wanda pointed towards him and Raven and the two of them waved vigorously at them as they made their way off the pier and finally over to the café, catching them up.

“Are you still alive then?” Charles said, leaning in to kiss first Moira’s then Wanda’s cheek, and Moira passed the girl over to Charles. Wanda wrapped her arms and legs tightly round him as Erik plucked the candy floss from his hands so it didn’t fall to the floor.

“Well,” Moira said, picking up her tray again, “I am, but only just. Is that candy floss?”

Charles grinned and Erik held it out to her, and she gratefully took a bite, then said, “I still have work to do, but I’ll see you around at the party.”

“Are you not getting any freedom?” Raven asked, and Moira said, “Eventually. Busy day today. Charles’ is lucky he’s having to deal with this chaos!”

“That’s what I pay you to do,” Angie said, and they all turned to see her standing in the cafe’s doorway, hands on her hips. Charles would have felt sheepish but she didn’t give him the chance, smiling and coming forwards to kiss his cheek, then Wanda’s, and then to Charles’ delight, she pulled Erik down to kiss both his cheeks, making the man blush faintly.

“My party’s soon, all of you need to get ready!” she said, shooing them away, and Moira said, “See you in an hour,” before disappearing back into the crowded café.

The five of them then slowly walked back to the house, being battered by the still heaving crowd.

 

As they made it inside and Charles helped Pietro take his shoes off at the bottom of the stairs, he said, “I thought it would be sad without mummy, but it’s not.”

Charles froze, and he glanced behind him at Erik who’d just locked the door and was staring down at his son.

“Pietro,” Charles said, brushing a hand over Pietro’s light curls, “It is sad your mummy couldn’t come, but I’m pleased you’re still having a nice time.”

“It’s nice with you here, Mr Charles,” Wanda joined in, and she patted Charles’ arm before grabbing Raven’s hand, chatting about her party dress.

Charles let them go first, then took Pietro’s hand and followed them up, with Erik behind them, and Charles could picture Erik's sad smile, the one he only ever wore when the conversation turned to Magda and their old life.

Charles squeezed Pietro’s hand.

 

At the top of the stairs, Pietro let go of Charles' hand to run to his bedroom, and Erik stepped forwards to kiss Charles. It was gentle and Erik quickly pulled back, his hand moving up to cup Charles cheek, his thumb dragging over Charles’ cheekbone.

“It’s nice with you here, Charles,” Erik said, echoing his daughter’s words, and Charles closed his eyes, and leaned into Erik so he was resting upon Erik’s chest, listening to his heartbeat and all his simple words really meant.

“I know we have an hour but you two need to stop -” Raven waved at them from the twin’s bedroom entry - “that, cuddling or whatever, and get ready! The monsters nearly are.”

On cue, Wanda spun out of the bedroom and into the corridor, her red hair and dress twirling around her, and she yelled, “Ta dah!”

“Very beautiful, darling,” Charles said, and he ruffled her hair, and would have hugged her had Erik not chosen to hold Charles so snuggly to his chest.

“Pietro?” Erik called, and Raven said, “I think he needs more help.”

Extracting himself, Charles bumped Erik towards the twins’ bedroom then moved to his own, as Raven and Wanda went downstairs, likely to watch X-men or draw.

 

Charles didn’t have much of a wardrobe to choose from, having run from… Shaw, with only a bin bag of possessions and he’d never valued clothing as much as he had his other belongings, like his photograph of Raven from their childhood.

Still, he found his nicest shirt and cleanest trousers and shrugged them on.

Standing in front of the mirror, Charles looked at himself, closely. He’d been told her was good looking before, had noticed many looking at him, checking him out, a long time ago. He had been with people who whispered against his skin how gorgeous he was. Shaw had told him that too, sometimes, at first. He’d even said it when Charles was still bruised and flinched at his touch.

But standing in his best clothes, in Erik’s home, in _his_ home, with no blotches of purple or yellow marring his skin, Charles could believe he was beautiful again, as he’d once been.

Charles brushed himself down, ran a hand through his hair, and walked out of his bedroom, clicking the light off as he went.

 

Everyone else was clearly already ready, as Charles could hear the twins’ laughing from downstairs and Erik’s rough voice pleading with them to calm down and put their shoes on.

“Are we leaving?” Charles said, leaning against the door frame, surveying the chaos.

“Yes, come on Wanda, hurry up,” Raven said, and Erik pulled Pietro up by his underarms and hauled him to the door as the boy flailed his arms and protested.

“You look handsome,” Erik said to Charles, looking him up and down, and Charles felt his cheeks warm, and told Erik he looked handsome too.

“Yes, yes, you make a beautiful couple, can you help me Charles,” Raven said, and Charles looked over to where Raven was grappling with Wanda on the sofa, as Wanda was giggling and squirming and not letting Raven put her shoes on.

Charles went over and tutted at Wanda who pulled her feet away from him and stuck her tongue out.

“Come on now, we wouldn’t want to keep Moira and Angie waiting,” he said, and grudgingly Wanda, being restrained by Raven, let Charles slip her sequined pumps on.

 

All ready for the party, they crossed the road, and it was far easier than it had been as the crowds had thinned as the parade was over and the local parties were smaller affairs.

Charles moved ahead and slipped into the café, as it was high time Moira had a break.

“Can I borrow her please, Angie?” Charles asked, as he went and leaned on the cafe’s counter and smiled at Moira and their boss.

“Hmmmm,” Angie said, “You’ve worked hard, love, so long as you come in tomorrow, go have fun now.”

Charles felt his grin widen and Moira threw off her apron and grabbed his arm, and Angie added, “Stay at my party though, buy some drinks!”

“Of course, Angie, this is the best place around!” Moira laughed.

Moira had told him before that Angie took great pride in her 4th of July celebrations, and always held it at the café and the patch of beach which was closest to it.

 

That was where they walked, and Charles’ heart lifted at the lights strung around the place and the band playing bright music people were already dancing to, and he could see Erik and the twins at the edge, watching the ocean and everyone around them.

“Go to him, I’m going to Raven, see you around,” Moira said in his ear, and he flinched a little but nodded and Moira walked away to Raven who was already drinking and dancing to the beat.

“Mr Charles! Can we dance?”

“It’s quite busy so we’ll have to stay together,” Charles relied and Wanda reached up and held his hand. Erik kissed Charles fleetingly then they all moved to the centre of the makeshift dance floor and started to dance, although for the twins that mainly meant jumping up and down and for Charles and Erik it meant swaying side to side and stopping Wanda or Pietro bashing anyone.

After awhile, Erik took Charles' hand and lifted it to spin him in a circle, and Charles laughed and ended up close to Erik’s chest, and again they kissed and Charles’ heart felt close to bursting. It had been some time since he’d danced and laughed and kissed anyone so freely in public. And he’d missed it.

At one point, the macarena came on and after seeing they couldn’t do it, Raven and Moira had stopped their gossiping and ran over to demonstrate what to do. Others followed their enthusiastic - and drunken - lead and the dancefloor was then filled with slightly tipsy people moving in unison and Erik grumbled but joined in, and Charles picked Pietro up and danced with him on his waist when the boy couldn’t do it.

 

“Charles, I have to go,” Erik said, and Charles’ heart thumped painfully for a moment until Erik continued, saying, “I have to help with the fireworks.”

Breathing out with relief, Charles cupped Erik’s face and said, “Of course. They’ll be wonderful.”

“Can I come with you, dad? You did promise.”

“You have to behave Pietro,” Erik said, then to Charles said, “Could you take Wanda home and watch from there?”

“I’ll get her into her pyjamas so she can go straight to bed afterwards.”

Wanda complained about that, but Erik nodded and hugged Charles, kissing his forehead.

 

After waving goodbye to Erik and Pietro who left to meet Rex, Charles, with Wanda on his hip, sought out Raven and Moira to say goodnight - “We’re going to watch the fireworks from home.”

“And stay up all night!” Wanda added.

Looking at one another, Raven bit her lip then said, “We were going to watch from here, if that’s okay.”

“Raven,” Charles said, “You are a grown women and no longer my baby sister. That is completely fine.”

She grinned and they all hugged, then soon Wanda and Charles were back at the house.

 

After she was in her pyjamas, teeth brushed and hair plaited, the two of them sat by the living room window, having pulled up two seats. Charles had wrapped them both in blankets and pulled back the curtains so they could stare at the sky whilst waiting for the display to start.

Wanda had been surprisingly quiet, so Charles almost asked if anything was wrong when she said, “Are you going to leave us?”

That jolted Charles, and he looked at the small girl beside him, who had such worry in her eyes that Charles leaned down to kiss her hair, and then said, “I don’t want to leave any of you, Wanda. Why do you ask?”

“Mummy left,” Wanda whispered, “She said she wouldn’t and she did. She said she’d be here but she’s not.”

“Wanda, there is nothing I want more than to stay here with you and Pietro and your daddy. I promise I will do all I can to stay, for as long as I can. As long as you’ll have me.”

Wanda smiled and the look in her eye turned to one of hope, and she turned to look back up at the night sky, as Charles swallowed.

He was going to stay here. I they would have him, he was going to make sure he stayed. With the people he loved.

 

Wanda squealed as the fireworks began, lighting the sky up in reds and greens, and Charles felt laughter escape him at her excitement, and he was settling in to watch with him when his phone started vibrating in his pocket.

Wanda was clapping and being too loud for him to hear the phone well so he moved to the other end of the living room, near to the kitchen, to answer.

 

“Hello?”

*Charles?*

At the gruff voice, Charles gasped, and said, “Logan?!”

*God, you had me worried for a second there chuck.*

Charles had to support himself on the edge of the armchair as he pulled his thoughts together, his breathing too fast at the sound of his old friend’s voice.

“Logan, thank goodness it’s you, you’re okay.”

*Course I’m okay, you fool. Are you okay? Because you know I’ll kill anyone who -*

“I’m fine, Logan, I’m safe. Happy.”

 

He heard Logan exhale down the phone, then the man said, *Good. I was thinking you’d forgotten you’re promise till you rang me earlier.*

“Did you not get my first message?”

*If you left a message before today chuck, I never heard it.*

That was odd, and Charles frowned, as he knew, for certain, that he’d left Logan a message before.

Logan then said, *Maybe it was deleted.*

“Why would it have been deleted?”

*I was broken into, when I was away on business. The bugger didn’t take nothin' but my desk was a mess and the message on my landline said message deleted when I looked at it when I got back.*

“Why would anyone not take anything but delete…”

But Charles knew who, and his knees buckled as Logan said his name too loudly down the phone.

“Logan… what if it was Shaw… what if….”

Just as he was thinking it, Charles started to shake and he could dimly hear Logan saying, *Chuck, it’ll be fine, alright. I’m sure it wasn’t but just in case, stay inside tonight. I’m coming for you, I’ll make sure you’re safe with my own two eyes, goddammit. Where are you?*

Charles stammered Erik’s address but could barely hear whatever else Logan said before the line went dead.

 

Shaw was coming.

Charles could feel it, the certainty sinking like lead into his bones.

That message had been from Angie’s phone. It could be traced back to Angie’s, leading Shaw directly to them. To Angie’s and the house.

Or was he being too paranoid? Maybe it hadn't been Shaw, just someone else. It could have been anyone.

Or it could have been Shaw. And if it was Shaw, the man will already be on his way...

As he felt himself losing control, his thoughts blurring with the panic of Shaw intruding on and burning his fragile life here, Charles heard Wanda clapping and laughing by the window.

 

Like fire had burned him, Charles sprang up and rushed to pull her from the window.

She yelped and began speaking, but Charles held a finger to her lips, and said, “Wanda, I need you to stay quiet and trust me okay. We need to leave and go somewhere else, okay darling.”

And Charles had never felt so much love for that girl than when she silently nodded, brushed away the tears on his cheeks, and went to pull on her shoes.

Charles knew two things; if Shaw was coming, they would not be safe anymore, and that he and Wanda had to get out of the house. It was too close to Angie's. Wanda could not be allowed to be near Shaw so Charles tried to focus his panic onto getting Wanda out and to safety.

Small steps. He had to focus on small steps or he knew he’d unravel, and Logan wasn’t here to catch him this time.

Where to go?

Charles stood frozen in the hallway, his hand atop Wanda’s head - they couldn’t stay here, it was too close, too obvious, Shaw could be pointed to it too easily. Not Angie’s. Definitely not there. Moira’s was too far.

Erik’s store.

The spare key was on a hook near the door, and Charles picked it up after putting a warm coat on Wanda and pulling his own one on, and he made sure he had his mobile with him.

“Wanda,” Charles said, kneeling in front of her, “I think someone bad is coming, here, now, so we’re going to go and watch the fireworks from the store alright.”

“The man who hurt you?”

“Yes, sweetie, but he’ll not hurt you, okay. Now, come here,” - Charles gathered Wanda close and picked her up - “I’m going to run to the store, and you have to keep your head down and stay silent.”

 

After feeling her nod Charles opened the door, leaving the lights on, then locked it behind him before sprinting towards the store without stopping to look for any vehicles coming their way, the fireworks still exploding overhead. There wasn’t time to stop and look, if Shaw was already here.

Which he may not be, Charles told himself, but his shaking hands refused to still as he unlocked the store and dashed towards the back room.

There was a window in the back room, as Erik occasionally used it as an office and organising space and didn’t want it to be like a prison.

Erik. He had to call him.

Charles wrapped Wanda in his coat to keep her warm, and sat her close to the window so she could be distracted by the firework display.

“Wanda,” he said, “Stay here, and stay quiet. Don’t come out unless me or Erik comes to get you.”

“Yes, Mr Charles.”

She was pale in the darkness and Charles knew he should be kinder to the poor girl, but…

There was no need to scare her anymore, so Charles went out of the back room in order to call Erik, shutting the door behind him as he stood alone in the dark at the back of the store.

It rang and rang but Erik didn’t answer.

Charles swore then texted Erik: I think Shaw is coming Erik, I think he knows where I am. Wanda and I are at the store. Please call me.

Charles hit send.

 

The fireworks were still going and each time they burst the store was lit for a moment in red or blue or purple.

Wanda wasn’t clapping or squealing anymore, and for that Charles was grateful, and he made sure the door was fully closed. Just in case.

He needed to tell Raven now, Moira too.

Before he could, the store’s door opened and the bell chimed shrilly.

Charles lifted his hand from the back door’s handle and tried to breathe, as he knew those footsteps weren’t Erik's, weren’t Emma’s or Raven’s.

 

“Charlie. I’ve found you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead!! This chapter is finally here, and the good news continues as I have written the next two chapters as well!! I just need to edit them and will be posting them in the next few days. I didn't want to leave this on a cliff hanger so it's all done and ready to go :)
> 
> Thank you for your patience, and thank you for reading <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much like in the film, this goes from 0 to 100 in seconds so buckle your seat belts. Warnings for lots of stress and the same level of violence that is in the film. And strong language, which is understandable!

 

It was Shaw - Sebastian.

 

Charles felt like he was going to pass out. His heart was screaming in his chest as his limbs turned to stone, and he still didn’t turn.

Please god, let Wanda stay quiet.

Charles felt himself start shaking as hard as he had been on that night so many weeks ago... Just being near Shaw made him want to sink to his knees, sink into a darkness so deep no one could touch him.

But Wanda was still here, still needed protecting.

 

“Charlie,” Shaw said, and it sounded as though he was almost sobbing, his breathing harsh, “I’ve looked for you for so long.”

And Charles turned.

 

Shaw’s face was twisted with emotion, eyes sunken and with heavy bags underneath them, and the man swayed slightly. One hand reached out to steady himself on the shop’s counter - just like he'd always had to do when he'd drunk too much, more than usual.

His other hand rested on his hip, on top of his gun.

“What are you doing here, Sebastian?”

Charles forced his voice to be level and although his mind was yelling for him to run anywhere away from Shaw, his legs stepped closer. Away from Wanda.

“I’m here for you Charlie.”

“How did you find me?”

That made a smile crawl onto Shaw’s face - “I didn’t think I would, you made it very hard. But I did it. I found the message on that bastard’s phone, I found you!”

 

God, he’d been such a fool, ringing Logan’s phone like that. A broken promise was better than this.

 

Charles stepped forwards again as Shaw remained rooted in place, his head lolling forwards for a moment.

“What are you doing here?”

This time, Charles’ voice did shake.

“I’ve come to take you home so we can get married, like you promised.” Shaw’s words slurred a little, and he nodded jerkily. “I will try and forgive you for fucking stabbing me, for _leaving_.”

Shaw’s hand clenched around his gun, and a firework showed the intensity of his burning gaze on Charles, and he took a swig from the water bottle which stuck out of his pocket.

 

“You look good though, baby. Good for me,” - Shaw moved forwards, half-reaching out to Charles - “Your hair’s shorter than it was.”

“I’m not going with you, Sebastian.”

Shaw stopped. Glared at him, then laughed.

“You always liked a joke, Charlie boy.”

“I’m staying here, Sebastian.”

 

It was only the thought of Wanda that kept him standing as Shaw stalked closer, his fierce movement surprising Charles given the alcohol he could smell on him.

As a red firework lit his face, Shaw said, “No Charlie, you’re coming with me. Don’t you understand.”

He leaned closer then, and took a hold of Charles’ upper arm, bruisingly tight - “We’re going to get married. You belong to me. It’s… it’s simple.”

Charles shook his head, right to left, right to left, and the pressure on his arm grew as Shaw tightened his grip, his nails biting him.

 

It was as though Charles had never left.

 

Shaw opened his mouth to scream, do something, but he didn’t as sound came from the back room. A squeal of happiness and awe.

 

“What…” Shaw said. He released Charles.

“Wait,” Charles said, and Shaw looked back to him, and Charles blocked Shaw’s view of the door as he pleaded, “I’ll go with you, I will.”

Light grew in Shaw’s eyes as Charles forced himself to nod and smile and guide Shaw towards the front of the shop, their feet hitting and tripping over one another’s.

If he could stall, get Shaw away from the store and Wanda, it didn’t matter what happened to him.

Charles repeated this to himself as he bit his lip and made himself bleed. He wanted to scream, to fight, to push away.

He kept walking with Shaw who was saying he loved him, saying they’d never be apart again.

Thank god Shaw believed him so readily.

The door chimed as they pushed it open, and Charles’ heart broke as he distanced himself from Wanda and as the phone in his pocket didn’t buzz, remaining silent, dead.

 

They were on the sidewalk when the bell went off again.

“Mr Charles, no!”

And Wanda was running and Charles let go of Shaw, who stumbled on the curve, and instinctively moved forwards to catch her in his arms, then knelt on the ground.

“Don’t go! You can’t!” She was saying, but Shaw was snarling and standing, and saying, “What the hell, Charlie… what….”

“Wanda, go back inside, now,” Charles said, cupping her face in his hands, but she screwed up her nose and planted her feet on the sidewalk, so much like her father, so stubborn.

“Wanda, please,” he begged, and her eyes widened and Charles shielded her without thought and his cheek stung from Shaw's familiar blow, and he fell to the ground.

“You can’t!” Wanda screamed, and Charles scrambled up and pulled her back from Shaw who looked as though he was going to pull his gun out.

“WANDA GO BACK INSIDE,” Charles shouted, and fear and shock settled over her features before she finally, finally listened and ran back to the store. Leaving him.

 

“It looks like you’ve got a nice little life here, baby.” 

Still, Charles’ phone didn’t ring.

“Let’s go, Sebastian. Take me home.”

But Shaw was standing still and lifted his free hand to run through his hair, and Charles flinched backwards.

Why, why had Wanda run outside...

“No, no,” Shaw said, his voice low and deadly, “Go back to _her_ , I’ll leave.”

 

Charles couldn't breathe as Shaw put both his hands up and nodded towards the store - “Go on.”

He started to walk down the road then, slow, measured steps, not looking back.

 

And Charles did as he was told.

 

He ran to the store, shoved open the door and ran to where Wanda was sat curled up and sobbing on the floor, and he rocked her and said that he was sorry, so sorry. That they'd be home soon, they'd be with Pietro and Erik soon...

He then pulled out his phone and rang the only number he had on speed dial: “Charles, what’s up?” Raven said, and Charles half-yelled, “Raven, he’s here! Shaw’s here right now. Tell Erik. He's got a gun, Raven please -”

“Fucking hell,” Raven said, and she was speaking but Charles saw Shaw through the door, moving around the edge of the store. A can of something in his hand.

A can of what looked like petrol. And Shaw was dousing the whole of the store front in it, the wooden decking and all.

 

Charles’ heart was in his mouth when he let go of Wanda then. When he ran outside.

He placed a hand on Shaw’s shoulder, and Shaw looked at him with a face wrecked with tears and overwhelming emotion.

Pulling the can gently from his hands, Charles dropped it at their feet. He pulled Shaw into a hug.

Shaw crumpled against him, sagged like all the life had been pulled out of him. The petrol soaked their shoes, and the only sound around them was the fireworks and Shaw’s crying as Charles backed them away from the store, and into the empty road, further and further away, step by step.

 

Then, a giant firework lit the sky, the climax of the display, and the embers floated down.

Floated down and the front of the store was aflame, the liquid ignited and burning.

Wanda’s name was torn from his throat and he pushed Shaw aside. The fire began to spread, and Charles sprinted round the edge of the store, close to the sea front.

 

The orange and red was leaping ever higher, and Charles was screaming. He rounded the corner of the store and stood in front of the back room’s window, seeing Wanda yelling and pounding the glass.

“STAND BACK,” he said, and through the window he could see the flames spreading, the smoke curling over the floor and smothering the girl he saw as his own daughter.

The girl who was braver than he ever was as she stepped backwards, trusting in him, and Charles smashed the glass, over and over, breaking the fragile wooden pane and reaching forwards to pull her out.

After heaving her through the window, he ran from the fire, holding her head against his neck, blindly heading away from the blaze towards the road.

 

Running to where Shaw was stood, gun in hand.

“Come with me, Charlie.” Shaw didn’t need to spell out his threat - the gun, the fire was enough.

“Let me take Wanda home.”

Shaw gritted his teeth and said, “Leave. Her. Here.”

“Sebastian, please, please, then I'll go with you.”

The fire felt like it was melting his skin, even at this distance, and it cast orange light and deep shadows on Shaw’s face which Charles couldn’t bear to see.

“Please,” Charles begged, and Shaw clawed at his hair, yelling into the night, and Charles clutched Wanda closer, her tears falling on his neck.

Shaw lifted his gun - “Charlie!”

His hands were shaking too, and Charles placed Wanda down, holding up his hands as she curled up on the sidewalk, crying, “Mr Charles, no - ooo.”

“Okay, alright,” Charles said, edging closer, “Put the gun down, I’ll come, I’ll come.”

 

Charles was still several feet away when the sirens started to cut through the town. Shaw turned to look down the road where the noise and blue flashes were nearing, his gun lowering slightly.

He looked back towards Charles. Held out his hand - "Charlie, I gave you everything, I order you to come with me!”

But his voice broke, and Charles, knowing he was no longer alone, lifted his chin and said steadily, “Put down the gun, Shaw. Then...”

Still the sirens drew nearer, and Shaw torn his eyes from Charles again to glance down the road, and he made his choice, his mind seeming to gain clarity despite all the vodka and beer he must have drunk. He must have known he'd run out of time.

 

Shaw holstered his gun and ran.

 

His footsteps were still echoing as Charles held Wanda as he knelt on the ground, and both their chests were heaving as the cars pulled up.

He refused to let her go as he pointed in the direction Shaw had run, telling them quickly he had a car and a gun. Some officers must have left in pursuit as some remained beside them, asking them questions, and others radioed for the fire department as the store continued to burn, the front already blackened and turning to ash.

“I love you, Wanda, you were so brave, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry…”

“I - I thought he was - going to take you, you... were going to leave…”

 

Charles could hear officers trying to question him, to pry them apart, but Charles clung to Wanda and she did to him, and he couldn’t even bear the thought of him losing her, of _Erik_ losing her, of what could have happened, how it wasn’t over yet…

“WANDA! CHARLES!”

And it was Erik, and Charles wrenched himself up from the ground, Wanda clinging to him yet still reaching out for her father, and they slammed together, Erik crushing them in his arms, saying, “I’m sorry, but you’re okay? I’ll kill him, oh god.”

“We’re okay, Erik, we’re okay,” Charles said, laughter somehow falling from him, though he felt new tears well up as he continued, saying, “But the store, Erik -"

“Fuck the store,” Erik said fiercely, tugging them even closer, “You both are okay...”

 

“Charles!”

The yelling voices, Charles could tell, were Raven and Moira, but they were soon drowned out by the fire engine which had arrived, finally, to douse the flames.

Handing Wanda over to Erik, Charles only had time to turn before Raven was throwing herself at him, saying, “You gave me a heart attack! Don’t _ever_ do that again!”

“I won’t, I swear,” Charles said, and Raven pulled back a little to ask, “Where is he?”

“Gone. He’s being chased down.”

“Coward.”

“A pathetic son of a bitch,” Moira said, as she stood beside them.

“Where’s Pietro?” Charles asked, as it struck him that he hadn’t thought of the boy since seeing that can in Shaw’s hands.

“Rex has him,” Moira said, and Raven said, as she hugged him even tighter, “You’re all safe now.”

 

Over Raven's shoulder, Charles could see police officers approaching again, and the flames falling as water was showered over them, revealing the damaged, destroyed wood below. He could see Erik crying and pushing the hair out of Wanda’s eyes, kissing her forehead again and again.

 

And Charles closed his eyes to it all, just for a moment, and let himself be held.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

Erik blinked his eyes open as sunlight streamed through his bedroom window, and looked down to see red hair spilling over his chest, all the way up to his chin.

That confused him, until he rubbed a hand over his face, and glanced across the bed to see Charles with a similar mess of hair covering his chest - they’d all fallen asleep together.

It was no wonder. Just thinking of the day before made Erik see red and he could kill that bastard if he wasn’t already dead.

 

Erik felt he could throttle the police officers too, who insisted on doing their jobs and interviewing them all, especially Charles. It had dragged on for hours, all whilst Erik watched his livelihood fall away as the fire was put out, leaving only blackened ruins behind.

But it was done now.

Shaw couldn’t walk away from a car crash that horrendous, he _was_ human, and he _is_ dead. It filtered into his thoughts that he shouldn’t be so callous about a man’s death, but that same man had almost killed his daughter and his Charles, had almost stolen his Charles away.

Erik felt a dark satisfaction that Shaw was finally gone.

And Charles was safe. His daughter was safe.

They’d managed to get home in the early hours, and the twins had been so upset, him and Charles had agreed to cuddle them in their bed before tucking them in properly. Evidently, they had never gotten so far as that last step.

 

Erik hugged Wanda, then lifted her slightly in order to get up so he could look at the store's remains as soon as possible, but she refused to let go of him, whining and frowning up at him.

“Where,” - she yawned, fisting her hands in his t-shirt - “Where are you going, daddy?”

“Downstairs, love. To make breakfast.”

“Breakfast?”

Charles stretched and tilted his head as he brushed sleep from his eyes.

“It’s one pm. Brunch," Erik clarified.

“That would be sensible. Shall we all go?”

 

After untangling themselves and pulling on comfy jumpers, Erik walked down the stairs holding Wanda’s hand, and Charles carried the still sleeping Pietro on his hip and settled on the sofa, with Wanda deciding to sit beside him, so he wasn’t too far away.

Erik cooked the sausages and eggs as best as he could whilst keeping them all in his line of sight as much as possible, so he saw when Pietro woke up and immediately wrapped his arms round Charles’ neck, and Wanda mirrored her brother’s movement by hugging as much of Charles’ waist as she could reach.

The image pulled at Erik’s heart, and he had to duck his head when Charles looked his way, emotions too raw to again think of all they both could have lost just yesterday.

The four of them ate huddled together on the sofa, getting crumbs of food everywhere, all over Wanda’s drawings, but Erik didn’t care.

It was quiet in their living room, and it was good.

 

Once they were all finished, Erik picked up the plates and felt Charles’ shaking hands as he passed his empty plate to him.

“Charles,” Erik said, after returning from the kitchen, crouching alongside the sofa so he could be almost directly in front of him, “Shaw can never hurt you or any of us, not anymore.”

Charles bit his lip and said, “But it was so close…”

“We’re safe now,” Pietro said, still hugging Charles’ neck tightly, and Erik patted his son’s back.

“I’m so sorry,” Charles whispered, and he was crying, and Erik wiped his tears away and Wanda did too, and she said, “Don’t be silly, Mr Charles.”

“Yes, don’t be silly Charles,” Erik said, and that drew a watery smile from him.

 

They didn’t move for some time, and although a part of Erik itched to take a look at the store, the majority of his heart was content to have him gaze at his family, the three people who meant the most to him...

Emma would say he was being sappy, but it was the truth. And he would make sure Charles knew it.

“I love you,” Erik said, focusing on Charles before touching the twins and saying, “I love all of you, and I don’t say it enough.”

Charles mouthed it back, tears still on his cheeks, and the twins said it too, and Wanda let go of Charles long enough to kiss Erik on the cheek.

 

Two sharp knocks on the front door interrupted their peaceful moment, and Charles tensed and the twins hugged him tighter, and Erik forced himself to remind them all that, “Shaw is gone.”

 

Erik stood stiffly, laid a hand on Pietro’s head then went and yanked the front door open - to see a burly, rough looking man glowering down at him.

Erik sized him up and glowered back, but the man didn't care as he said, “I’m here to see Charles, bud, so get out of my way.”

“Who the hell are you?”

“Erik, who is it?”

At Charles’ voice, the gruff man’s head snapped up and he shoved Erik against the wall and stomped into the house. Erik yelled at him and tried to grab his collar, but stopped at the way Charles’ face lit up when he saw him.

“Logan!” Charles said, scrambling up from his chair and leaping up to hug the man round the neck, as the twins kneeled on the sofa to stare at the stranger who’d invaded their house.

“Charles who the hell is this?”

“Erik, yes, this is Logan,” - Charles stepped back and gestured at the brick wall he’d just been hugging - “The man who helped me. Before. With Shaw.”

Erik moved to Charles' side, and Charles hugged him, saying, “Logan, this is Erik, the man I’ve been staying with.”

Erik thought Charles had left out some rather crucial information in that introduction, but Charles was already moving on, and was introducing Wanda and Pietro, who didn’t wave as they usually did, but stared at the strange man and tried to hold onto the parts of Charles which were closest to them.

 

Erik decided to kiss Charles then, and he held on for a beat longer than normal so this intruder would know where he stood, that Charles wasn't just his _lodger_ for god's sake. Then the man wouldn’t try anything that would make Erik want to strangle him, which would certainly scare the twins.

The man - Logan - dared to raise an eyebrow at Erik, and Erik knew he was glaring at him now, but the man shifted his attention to Charles as he leaned against the wall and said, “So he came and went, I take it.”

“What do you know -”

“Erik, it’s okay,” Charles said, calming him with a hand on his chest, as if he were a dog and Erik made his muscles relax.

“He’s dead, and we’re all safe now,” Charles said, his voice even, despite the importance of his two statements, and Logan nodded, saying, “Well that saves me the trouble of hunting the asshole down.”

“Saves us both the trouble,” Erik said, under his breath, and Logan nodded at him. At least they seemed to have _some_ common ground.

“You sound funny,” Pietro said, resting his chin on the back of the sofa, and Logan said bluntly, “I’m Canadian,” as Charles interrupted, saying, “Let’s have some tea. Logan, please have a seat.”

“I thought _he_ was the man of the house.”

 

Erik glared at Logan again for that, which was made easier by the fact that Logan had sat down in the armchair near the window and Erik sat on the sofa and pulled both twins on to each of his knees, keeping Logan in his sights.

They sit in an on edge silence that Logan didn’t seem to notice, and Erik supposed it didn’t matter much to him, all that had happened, just the day before. It was them who were more wary of strangers now, who had to build their livelihood up again, brick by brick.

Logan had helped Charles though. Erik had to remember that.

 

“What do you do here, chuck?” Logan asked, lounging in his chair as Charles placed down the tea pot and sat down beside Erik and took Pietro into his lap.

“I am a waiter, at Angie’s.”

“That place across the way? It looks sweet.”

“Angie was very kind to take me on.”

Logan swivelled his stare to Erik, and he bristled under it - “What about you then?”

“I own and work in a store. With a friend.”

“Hmm,” Logan said, glancing out the window for a moment, before he asked, “What happened over there?”

“The bad man burned our store down,” Wanda said, and Erik could see her frown, the wrinkles in her forehead as he held her.

Some sympathy crossed Logan’s features at Wanda’s words, and he said, “Now I am sorry for that, ma’am.”

“Logan,” Charles said, standing abruptly, handing Pietro down to Erik, “Why don’t we go for a walk?”

Erik wanted to argue, could feel the protests burning up his throat, but bit his cheek at Charles’ expression, and his clear, overwhelming trust in Logan.

The man who’d helped Charles before, Erik repeated to himself.

It seems as though neither of them had been able to protect Charles, as they should have done.

Erik nodded, and stood up too after moving the twins. He brushed a hand through Charles’ hair, held his face, and said, “Stay safe. We’ll be at the store or Angie’s.”

“I owe him an explanation, and I want him to meet my sister properly,” Charles murmured.

 

After Charles and Logan had left, and once they were all ready too, Erik took the twins' hands and walked across the street to look at what was left of their store.

There was still a police car nearby, and some uniformed officers looked as though they were examining it. The area was cordoned off, but Erik didn’t need to go any closer to see that there was little left. They’d have to start over.

He’d expected it, but seeing it confirmed in the bright daylight was enough to take the breath out of him, a punch to the stomach.

Wanda and Pietro hugged his legs, and they stood and stared at the remains.

 

“When do we start building?”

“Emma!” Wanda cried, and went to hug Emma who strolled over to them, immaculate in her pristine white coat and unfazed by the wreck in front of her.

“As soon as we can,” Erik said, tearing his eyes from the burnt wood to give Emma what smile he could muster.

“Don’t worry, sugar,” Emma said, a hand on her hip, “We’ll have a grand opening by Christmas. It’ll be better than ever.”

“Wouldn’t have taken you for an optimist.”

“You looked like you’ve be punched so thought I’d lighten your spirits.”

Erik hummed, then said, “Angie’s, now. We’ll have drink till Charles is done.”

“Bit early for you to be drinking Lehnsherr, you seem lost without your lover boy.”

Erik rolled his eyes and started to wander over to one of Angie’s empty outdoor tables.

 

After sitting down with Pietro in his lap, Erik ordered and Emma did too, before she leaned forwards and said, “Where is lover boy anyway? Surprising you haven’t got him glued to you.”

“He’s with Logan,” Pietro said, and Wanda helpfully added, “His friend.”

That made Emma smirk and say, “Friend you say. Feeling jealous, Lehnsherr?”

“No,” Erik said sharply, then he lowered his shoulders and breathed, and said, “He’s telling Logan everything he doesn’t already know, and taking him to meet Raven.”

“They’ll take forever, we should order shots.”

 

Emma stayed with them for two drinks before departing, whispering to Erik before she left, “Don’t forget to put a ring on it,” and winking.

Erik swore at her with his eyes for that, and she just laughed.

Luckily, Erik had brought his phone with him, to entertain the twins as it was over an hour before Charles wandered over to them, alone.

“Where’s your friend?” Wanda asked, and Charles smiled and said, sliding onto the bench so he was opposite Erik, “He’s driving home. Said he had heard everything he wanted to hear, and didn’t want to intrude any longer.”

“How polite,” Erik said, and Charles said, smirking a little, “You weren’t very subtle darling, he got the hint.”

Erik huffed, and Charles’ laughed, and the twins joined in with their damned giggling, which blossomed into outright laughter. Erik found himself smiling in spite of himself.

 

Charles ordered a drink and some fries, and said, “Did you know, Moira is going to visit Raven in LA in September, to see if she likes it. She may even move there.”

“You’re not going to move there though, are you Mr Charles?”

Wanda had sat up straight and was frowning again, and he kissed her forehead, saying, “No, darling, I’ll be staying here, if you’ll have me. I was mentioning it as we could go and see them at some point, after the store has reopened. She very much wants us to visit. Have you ever been there?”

Charles’ question prompted both Wanda and Pietro to dive into all the places they’d ever been or wished to go, and Charles never seemed to tire of it, constantly smiling and listening and asking them questions.

He was a great father to them already.

 

Erik sat back to watch the weight of the past twenty four hours slowly lift from Charles’ shoulders, and felt the knot in his stomach ease - they’d all be okay, the store would be rebuilt, the twins would be happy, Charles would stay and be safe.

Erik reached out to take Charles hand, and brushed a thumb over his knuckles.

 

Once the store was rebuilt, he’d buy a ring and ask Charles to marry him.

 

Smiling, Erik sat and listened to his family chat and laugh in the warm, summer light.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they rebuilt the store, got married, and got 2 dogs!!
> 
> All was well :)
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
